Dawning
by LorelaiGilmore82
Summary: When Kate is forced to work with Detective Ethan Slaughter without her team to have her back, Castle is not excited, fearing Slaughter might get her into trouble. But when Kate disappears Castle and the boys soon realize something much bigger is going on. Will they be able to stop it?
1. Chapter 1

_**Dawning Chaper I**  
_

_**This story is set before Secret Santa!**  
_

_AN: I am back. Took me long enough, I know. Updates might come a bit slow, but I'll do my best. But you have been warned. ;-)  
_

_Thanks to my lovely Beta's.  
_

_So here we go. Let me know what you think.  
_

_XOX  
_

_She loved watching him sleep, had long accepted being the creepy one when it came to staring habits in this relationship. Though she had always assumed it would be the other way around. Figured since he had made it an Olympic discipline to observe her, could stare at her for hours while she was doing paperwork, he sure would be the one to watch her while she dreamed._

_But so far she had only caught him once observing her while she was drifting in the sweet state between sleep and consciousness and in the end Kate turned out to be the one who couldn't stop studying his handsome features, the slackened lines on his face, the corner of his lips slightly turned up while he slept. He looked peaceful and happy and it soothed her after a long day which had left her exhausted and raw. Watching his steady features made her feel at peace with the world and herself._

_They were facing each other, lying on their sides his right arm stretched over her hip, holding her close in his sleep, a habit she had become fond of. She loved having him close, loved his tenderness as well as his aggressiveness- and playfulness. He had coaxed her out of her shell, step by step over the past four years and she loved how he could make her laugh, how he inspired her to do ridiculous things she hadn't allowed herself to do in such a long time. With him she could be childish, sometimes even careless. And she loved that. Loved him for it._

_She hadn't told him yet though. Whether she was still scared to admit it or just waiting for the right moment she wasn't quite sure anymore and he hadn't said it again either, not since that day when she had almost managed to push him away for good. It was her turn, she knew as much and she was getting there, was close to throw her last cautiousness overboard and tell him she loved him too._

_"You're creepy," she heard him mumble close to her and lifted her eyes from his chest where she had started to caress the small amount of hair that covered the broad expense of his torso. Looking into his sleepy eyes, she raised one eyebrow in protest._

_"I am not creepy," she replied, while Castle moved closer, his nose almost brushing hers, his grip on her hip tightening to stop any possible escape._

_"You're right. You're not creepy, you're cute." He smirked._

_Kate wrinkled her nose, cluing him in she didn't like being called cute either, but before she could disagree again he sealed her lips with his, silencing every word that threatened to escape her delicious mouth._

_She willingly abandoned her previous thoughts and joined in, her hands reaching for his head, pulling him closer, her fingers running through his hair._

_"Mmmmh," Castle hummed, before pulling away after a last lingering press of his lips against hers. "Morning."_

_His eyes were shining now, no longer sleepy and she grinned back at him, "Morning to you too."_

She woke with a start, jerking up from her hard, icy resting place, pain shooting through her entire body. Her shoulder joints were burning, her face, her back, every bone, every muscle of her body seemed to be on fire. She tried to move only to realize that her hands were tied behind her back, her feet chained to a wall behind her and the only movement she could manage was a slight roll from side to side. And then she remembered, her physical pain fading away, replaced by an emotional one unable to bare. "Castle!" she sobbed, before she broke down, rolling herself together as much as her restraints allowed and letting the sorrow take her under.

XOX

**8 days earlier**

"Castle!" She called out from under the shower and he could tell by her tone she was getting impatient. Yes, it was his fault they were running late, but she hadn't really objected either when he had offered a round of morning sex, awesome morning sex that was. He grinned recalling just how enthusiastically she had joined him. Oh yeah, he loved their morning encounters when she was still a bit drowsy, sloppy. Characteristics she normally did not allow herself.

Rick Castle didn't get any further with his recollection of the amazing sex he had had with his girlfriend, when something wet hit him square in the face.

"Hey," he protested, collecting the wash cloth from his face, looking just a tad dumbfounded.

"Would you please get up?" Kate asked, standing in the door way of his en-suite bathroom, a white towel being the only thing that clad her gorgeous body, one hand at her hip, giving her that look of authority that really turned him on, while the other hand held her toothbrush, currently pointed at him.

"I have an even better idea. Why don't you come back to bed instead?" Castle challenged, wriggling his eyebrows which earned him a major eye-roll and then an exclusive look of his girlfriend's gorgeous back, before she disappeared into the bathroom again. No, he was not getting tired of calling her his girlfriend, even though he knew it annoyed her immensely.

"What are you so nervous about?" He called after her, before finally pushing the covers away and climbing out of bed.

Reappearing in the door way, Kate stared at him in disbelief, "Seriously?"

"It's just breakfast," Castle shrugged, reaching for her towel only to get his hand slapped away.

"Castle, stop it." She hissed. "It's breakfast with your daughter. It's the first time the three of us will do something together and I don't want Alexis to think we barely made it out of bed in time." Her eyes started drifting down his naked body. "Urgh, I knew I shouldn't have stayed last night." Throwing her hands up in the air in an almost comical way, she added. "I can't have this conversation with you like this," Grunting, she tried to pass him to get to the closet, where she kept some extra clothes for unplanned overnight stays.

His hand stopped her, turning her back towards him, "Hey, it's gonna be just fine." His tone was soft now, all teasing gone. "I promise. It's gonna be okay. It's not like the two of you don't know each other."

"I know, but it's not like I …," she paused, correcting herself. "We have spent any quality time with her since we got together either." She huffed. "It's different now. After all I am dating her father."

It moved him, meant more than she could ever imagine how much she cared for his daughter's feelings in all of this. How much Kate wanted and probably needed Alexis to approve of her, of them.

Sighing Castle pulled her close and wrapping his arms around Kate he said, "Look, she wants me to be happy and she knows you make me happy, so the two of you will be just fine."

Kate's arms sneaked further around him, hugging him closer, "Thank you."

Leaning down, Castle placed a gentle kiss on her lips, "You're welcome."

"And you are sweet, but I swear if you don't get your cute behind under the shower right now," Kate smirked, before she smacked him on his naked backside.

"Beckett," he yelped in surprise, catching her evil grin, while she walked past him and into his closet. He heard her laugh and couldn't help but grin when he finally made his way into his bathroom.

XOX

This was not going well. As a matter of fact this was a disaster. Castle looked from his daughter to his girlfriend and back, both women intently studying the plates in front of them, avoiding eye contact. When did it get so complicated? He wondered. He knew Alexis had always respected Beckett, even asked for her advice in the past, was the circumstance that his relationship with Kate had changed really the reason for this drift? It was hard for him to imagine it was, but when Kate had been the one to greet Alexis at the door he had seen something change in his daughter. She had been surprised, he was sure about that, but he couldn't figure out why. She knew Beckett would be here, had agreed to have breakfast with them when he had asked her the other night. But when she arrived half an hour early and saw Kate her whole attitude had gone cold.

"How are classes?" Castle suddenly asked into the uncomfortable silence that threatened to swallow him and saw Alexis head shot up, glancing quickly at Kate before her eyes met her father's.

"Good," was all she offered with a shrug before returning her attention back to her scrambled eggs.

Castle was about to add something, when he saw Kate putting her fork down, redirecting her attention from her pancakes to his daughter.

"Which classes did you pick?" She asked, giving Castle a quick sideway glance to shut him up because he had told her just a week ago, but she knew an opening when she saw one and this was maybe the best she would get all morning to start a conversation with her boyfriend's daughter.

Alexis looked up, surprise showing on her face, "Uhm, didn't Dad tell you?" She asked hesitantly and slightly irritated, glancing at her father.

Kate flinched, that was not what she had been aiming for.

"Oh he did, but he also said you weren't certain and wanted to try some different things." Kate added quickly.

Alexis looked back down on her plate, shoving a piece of bacon from one side to the other before she finally answered, "Well, I signed up for some orientation classes for different subjects to see what would be suitable."

Not once did she look at Kate while she more or less mumbled her response into her eggs. Kate looked at Castle, feeling helpless. She really tried, but she had no idea what she had done to deserve Alexis giving her the cold shoulder. Castle sighed, deciding to take actions. Enough was enough.

Since Alexis had arrived an hour ago she had done her best to ignore Kate and simply pretended she wasn't there unless it was absolutely necessary. He had thought she was okay with the new situation. Believed his daughter was happy for him. Hadn't he asked her when she moved into her dorm? And hadn't she brushed off his concern, by telling him it wasn't about Beckett?

Placing his napkin next to his plate, Castle fixed his eyes on his daughter.

"Alexis, what's going on?" His voice was firm, making clear he wasn't amused.

Alexis' eyes met her father's and he could see something like panic in them.

"Nothing," she quickly replied, fiddling nervously with the table cloth.

"Oh I am sure there must be an explanation for your behaviour towards Kate," Castle pressed. "Because this is not like you."

"Castle," Beckett hissed shocked. This was certainly not a conversation she wanted to have right now or even thought she should be part of.

"No, Kate." He looked at her, determined, before returning his focus back to his daughter. "If there's a problem I'd rather we address it right now, Alexis?"

"Dad," Alexis was pleading with him, but Castle just raised his eyebrows and held her gaze. Sighing Alexis pushed her plate away and stared at her hands, while Kate shrunk further into her seat, wanting to be anywhere else but at this table right now, "I …," was as far as Alexis got before she was literally saved by the bell, when Kate's phone rang.

Bolting up from her chair and grabbing her phone from the kitchen counter, Castle and Alexis listened to Kate giving whoever was on the other end of the line a few "okays" and "yes' " before she ended the call by saying, "I'm on my way."

Castle had joined her at the kitchen counter by then, looking concerned, "What's up?"

"Caught a murder," she shrugged apologetically, "I am sorry."

"I can come with you," he offered out of habit, but Kate shook her head.

"I think we both know the two of you have some talking to do." She leant closer, placing a quick kiss on his lips. "I'll call you later," she whispered only for him to hear, before starting for his front door. Opening it she turned around, looking at Castle and then quickly at Alexis, her eyes unable to hide how much she was affected by the situation, how much it hurt her. "Bye," she said quietly before shutting the door behind her.

XOX

At the crime scene Beckett was preoccupied, her mind wandering back to the loft, wondering what the verdict would be and if there was anything she could do to calm the waters between herself and Alexis.

Beckett was actually relieved when all the evidence started pointing towards a gang related shooting and sure enough after spending two hours at the crime scene she called in the gang unit to take over the case from them.

"Seems that we get an early night out," Ryan said walking up to her.

"Don't get too excited, there's still paperwork that needs our attention," Beckett replied.

"Still, I am looking forward to spent the evening with my wife and not with a room full of grumpy Detectives," Ryan grinned, while they watched Detective Ronston from Gang's, who had a strange resemblance with David Hasselhoff, getting briefed by Lanie.

"Who are you calling grumpy?" Esposito asked from behind, stopping next to them.

"No one," Ryan said quickly and changed topics, "By the way, where's Castle?"

Beckett kept her eyes on Lanie, still hoping to catch her friend alone for a minute or two, because as much as she loved the boys, there was no way she was going to discuss the Alexis issue with them. "He's with Alexis today." She simply replied, which was true enough.

"So the two of you have something planned for the weekend?" Esposito asked, maybe a bit too interested.

Beckett frowned, she hadn't yet gotten used to the fact that their friends knew about her relationship with Castle. And to her it still felt weird to talk to them about it.

"Uhm, nothing planned yet," she finally replied and seeing Lanie saying her goodbyes to Ronston she added, "Excuse me."

She didn't get a chance to leave the precinct until later that evening and while she was still considering whether it was best to go home or make a quick appearance at the loft her phone beeped, alerting her that she had received a text message.

_Are you coming over when you're done? Missed you today._

She smiled, couldn't help it, she had missed him too, in addition to wanting to know how his talk with Alexis went, she typed in a quick reply, telling him she was on her way.

XOX

He opened the door for her before she could even knock, a beaming smile on his face, before he captured her lips in a surprisingly passionate kiss. Kate laughed into his mouth, slightly startled by his eagerness. Only pulling apart when they heard someone clear their throat and Kate discovered Alexis standing in the kitchen.

"Oh," was all Kate could come up with, before she lifted her questioning eyes to Castle. Frankly, she hadn't expected for Alexis to still be here.

"I'll tell you later," he whispered into her ear, before he took her coat and hung it away. "Alexis and I made dinner." He then announced happily before placing his hand on the small of Kate's back and started to shove her towards the kitchen.

"It smells delicious," Kate offered unsure of how to proceed. Castle seemed to be optimistic that whatever had caused Alexis' earlier behaviour was off the table, but she still couldn't get a read on the young woman.

But much to Kate's surprise, Alexis gave her small, shy smile, "Lasagne. Old family recipe." She added and beamed at her father who looked back at her with so much pride that Kate had the feeling there had to be a double meaning behind all this.

"Alexis' idea," Castle finally said, taking his eyes off his daughter, shifting his focus to his girlfriend and his smile even brightened when he saw the understanding in her eyes.

Dinner was mainly spent in silence, but it was a different silence than the one from the breakfast table. Everyone engaged in the good food, the wine. It was easier, not comfortable yet, but the cloud that had been hanging over them had been lifted.

"You know, you Castles really know how to cook," Kate sighed in satisfaction when she had finished the last bite of her Lasagne, putting her napkin down and shoving the plate slightly to her right.

Alexis looked at her that shy smile appearing on her face again, "Dad said you're not so bad yourself."

Kate looked at Castle, who just shrugged, "The dinner you prepared in the Hamptons was delicious."

"Thank you," she simply said and Castle wasn't sure if he was imagining it, but he could swear he saw a slight blush creeping up the Detective's face.

"You know we had told him to make reservations for the two of you," Alexis cut in, her shy smile turning into a smirk.

"Alexis," Castle exclaimed in mocked shock.

"Yeah well, that weekend certainly didn't work out as planned," Kate chuckled, reaching over the table, to grab Castle's hand, giving it a squeeze to let him know it was okay.

Alexis was glancing at her watch for the third time in the past five minutes and since Castle seemed to be oblivious to his daughter's desire to leave, Kate tried to help her out. "Any plans for tonight?"

"Actually I am supposed to meet some friends and I am running a bit late," Alexis shrugged apologetically.

"Don't let us keep you," Kate smiled, "I am sure there are better things waiting for you, than spending the evening with us old people."

"Hey, who are you calling old?" Castle finally interfered.

"Well, mainly you." Kate smirked, but let her foot run up his leg under the table, making it very clear she didn't mind at all that he was just a bit older than her.

Alexis laughed and got up, "She got you Dad."

Castle grinned at the beautiful woman doing wicked things under the table to him and could only agree, "Yeah, she got me."

"Well enjoy your evening guys," Alexis bid her goodbyes, hugging her father and then smiling at Kate, "Bye Kate."

"Bye Alexis, have fun." She smiled back.

"Don't do anything _I would_ do," Castle called after her and earned himself a Beckett worthy eye-roll from his daughter, before she gave him one last wave and closed the door behind her.


	2. Chapter 2

_Thanks for all the reviews on the first chapter. I am so happy so many of you guys are enjoying this. Hope to keep you entertained._

_Thanks to my Beta's. Love you guys.  
_

__XOX

They were silent for awhile, both lost in their own thoughts until Kate lifted her head and looked at Castle.

"So," she started, hesitating before she continued, "What's bothering her?"

He smiled, which confused her, she didn't think it was funny at all that his daughter had reservations towards her.

"Castle?" she raised one eyebrow at him.

"Us," he simply said as if it was an explanation.

"Us?" she questioned.

Castle looked at her, moving closer, lacing their fingers together, when he was close enough.

"It hit her, you know?" He said watching her thump draw circles on the inside of his wrist.

"Actually I don't," Kate said frowning. Frankly it didn't make sense to her at all.

"Alexis knows this is different. That what I have with you is different from any other relationship I had before," he paused, trying to gauge her reaction, fearing he was saying too much. "But when you opened the door to her this morning it hit her. And for a moment she said she panicked."

"Panicked?" Kate still didn't understand,

"Yeah, she said she had this movie playing in her mind that I would build a new life without her. Since she moved out and went to College I would just move on with my life leaving her behind. She knows it's stupid. But sometimes we can't help how we feel, right? Sometimes we do stupid thing."

"You would never leave her," and there was so much gentle adoration and belief in her voice he had to look at her and saw everything she hadn't put into words yet, laid bare in her eyes. And he almost told her. Almost said the three little words again and so much more but she spoke first.

"Did she ever felt like this way with any of your other girlfriends?" She knew she was breaking their moment but she had to know and yet she didn't want to, but the words were out there now. No going back.

Castle shook his head, "No, she knows you're not like any other."

"I am not?" She still had trouble believing it or maybe she was a bit scared because she actually knew she wasn't like any other. Deep down, she knew.

"You're not and you know it," he confirmed before placing a tender kiss on her lips. "I told you. None of them were you."

She untangled their hands, bringing her arms around his neck to pull him closer, "None of them were you either." She whispered, before capturing his lips with hers, passionate and demanding, yet with a softness that he wanted to cherish for the rest of his life. He pulled her closer. His tongue running over her lips and she willingly opened her mouth to him, moaned when his hands slipped under the thin fabric of her shirt. In the end she had no idea how she had ended up in his lap, her shirt on the floor and his mouth doing forbidden things to her breasts through the fabric of her bra. God, he really was good at this. His right hand travelled south, toying with the button on her jeans, before pulling the zipper down to gain access.

"Castle," she hissed, having trouble to concentrate. "What about your mother?"

"Not coming home tonight," he grunted. Frustrated she would bring up his mother now. He slipped his hand into her panties, applying pressure with his fingers and was rewarded with her moaning his name into his ear, where she had buried her head at the side of his neck, kissing her way down to his chest, trying to get rid of his shirt.

But he ruined her plan by standing up, causing her to hold on tight, wrapping her legs around his waist, where she could feel just how aroused he was.

"Castle." She shrieked, a laugh bubbling from her lips, as she wrapped her arms tighter around his neck. "Where are you going?"

His only response was a deep growl, which turned her on in an almost embarrassing way. He didn't go far anyway, dropping her on the couch only giving her a second to glare at him before he covered her body with his.

He had pulled the comforter over their naked, sweaty bodies. She was sprawled over his chest, while his hand was running circles on her lower back.

"So Gangs took over the case?" He asked into their post-coital silence.

"Mmmh," was her only response, before placing a feather light kiss over his heart.

"Slaughter?" He asked carefully.

Kate raised her head, "Seriously, you're bringing _him_ up right now?" She wasn't allowed to mention his mother, but he could bring up this asshole?

Castle pulled her back down, placing a soft kiss into her hair, "Sorry. That was stupid." He paused and she thought he would leave it there but he continued. "I was stupid back then."

She looked at him, her fingers running through his hair, down his face, over his lips. "We were both idiots back then. I am just glad he didn't get you killed." She smiled but he could see the truth and the fear behind her eyes.

"Yeah, me too. Me too." They shared one of these moments, lost in each others eyes, before the significance threatened to become too much and she let her head drop back onto his chest.

"And no, it wasn't Slaughter."

He sighed, "Good. I don't like him near you or anyone else I love or care about."

She heard him, knew what he meant and he was sure she would make a smart remark about his tendency to be jealous about any man getting near her, but to his surprise she didn't. She just wrapped her arms around him a bit tighter, smiling when he did the same and drifted of to sleep.

XOX

She woke alone, freezing. Wrapping the comforter around her slim form she got up and padded through the living room in search of him and found him behind his desk, writing.

For a moment she just watched him. His brows furrowed, his eyes slightly squinted, totally focused on the story he was creating, oblivious to the rest of the world. She loved that about him as well. How lost he could get writing a story, creating a mystery, bringing the characters and the plot alive. Just as lost as she got when she read them.

She approached him with a smile, spread her arms around him from behind, engulfing him in the comforter she had wrapped around herself, her naked form pressing into his shoulders, her head coming to rest on top of his.

"Hey," he murmured, his eyes never leaving the words he was writing.

"How long have you been up?" She asked, glancing at the clock which read 4:20am.

"An hour or so," he replied absentmindedly.

"Don't leave me alone too long," she whispered, kissing the top of his head, before disappearing into his bedroom and climbing under the covers.

Twenty minutes later she felt his side of the bed shift, not fully awake she scooted closer to his warmth, snuggling into his side and his yet again naked chest. Satisfied he had lost the shirt he pulled on while writing, Kate sighed in contentment, felt his arm pulling her close and drifted off again.

XOX

"Another gang shooting?" Beckett asked, walking over to Esposito and Ryan who were watching Detective Ranston take over just another one of their crime scenes.

"Yepp," Ryan flipped open his notepad, "Samuel Rodriguez, age 23, member of the Kings."

Beckett looked over to the lifeless body of yet another dead gang member, the young man's face was smashed into the sidewalk, a huge pool of blood surrounding him, drenching his baggy pants and shirt.

"Did they smash his head before or after they shot him?" Castle asked, handing Beckett her coffee.

"Lanie can't say until she gets him to the morgue," Esposito stated, watching his ex-girlfriend finishing her on scene examination.

"Sorry to take another one from you," Detective Ronston shrugged when he joined the team on the sidewalk, "At least this time I was here early enough to spare you the paperwork."

"Any idea who did this?" Beckett asked, ignoring the unfaithful apology.

"Right now, I'd say Westies. But you never know." He walked off again, talking to a member of the CSU team and Beckett took it as their hint to go.

"Come on guys, nothing left for us to do."

"Isn't this quite far off their normal habitat?" Castle asked, sitting next to Beckett in her new Dodge.

"What do you mean?" Beckett asked glancing quickly at him, before returning her attention back to the street.

"I mean this is not the kind of neighborhood you would expect two gang shootings in a row to take place," he gestured towards the line of expensive apartment buildings they were passing to emphasize his point.

"So?" She was not really focused, he could tell as much.

"It's an odd sock. Doesn't fit the story."

"Well it's not our odd sock to find," she finally answered, eyes still on the road.

"True, Mitch Buchannon will have to do that." Castle grinned, waiting for her reaction.

"Huh?" She glanced over.

"You know," Castle cleared his throat and started singing, "_One morning in June some twenty years ago. I was born a rich man's son._"

She rolled her eyes, "Seriously? David Hasselhoff?"

"Hey," he raised one hand in defence, "That man sang down the Berlin Wall."

She snorted, "Sure he did."

"And Germans love him."

"U-huh. I think that is a myth."

"Beckett," he said shocked. "It's not a myth. It's the truth."

"Whatever," she dismissed it and immediately regretted it, when she saw his sad face. "But I'll admit Detective Ranston has a slight resemblance with The Hoff."

And there it was, that beaming, little boy smile, she loved so much, spreading all over his face.

"Don't." She suddenly said.

"What?" He said innocently.

"Don't sing _Crazy for you_."

XOX

Castle hummed it when he was alone under the shower later in the evening. Yes, it was a cheesy song and yet he hadn't managed to get rid of it all day. And after Beckett had told him she wanted to spend the evening at her place, alone, this was his opportunity to maybe hum it out of his head.

She had mumbled something about needing to do some laundry and he knew it was an excuse, but he had only pouted a bit like she would expect him to and had let her be. He knew she needed quiet nights like this, especially after all the drama with Alexis, even though it had turned out all right in the end, he knew her well enough to know it had upset her.

Sometimes he worried if it was all a bit too much for her, after all those years of closing herself up, maybe he was pushing too hard. But he wanted her here with him, with his family so badly that he tented to forget that this was all new to her.

She had told him she had never really been with anyone. Sure she had been in relationships, with men she didn't love as she had admitted one late night in bed with him, where they had made up after a fight about nothing in particular. And it had surprised him that she had actually admitted he had been right with his assumption.

She had chosen men who had been more or less unavailable because of their profession and because she didn't have to invest more than she was willing or able to. Back then she thought it was all she wanted, now she knew it was all she had been capable of, but with him she wanted more and maybe it was not him pushing too hard, maybe it was her who was putting herself under too much pressure. Whenever she doubted them, when she questioned if it could work between them, even though they came from different worlds, whenever she said she was just a cop and they didn't made sense on paper.

He had learned, with time, she was not really doubting him or them, she was doubting herself and needed him to tell her she could do this. And he would. As long as she needed his reassurance he would give it to her, because he knew she was more than capable to do this. Be with him. She proved it every day. She just needed a bit of faith sometimes. And it was all worth it when he saw that spark in her eyes which told him she was just as overwhelmed by the fact how great they actually were together as he.

He sighed, turning off the water and stepping out of the shower he grabbed a fresh towel from the rack to sling it around his waist. He didn't bother to dry off, he would just air-dry. He had turned up the heating when he got in. The December days were slowly getting colder and he wondered when the first snow would fall. And sometimes he even allowed himself to dream of white Christmas. White Christmas with Kate.

Kate was pacing her living room, restless. It hadn't hit her until much later. What he had been proposing. And she really couldn't find a better word for it. And while she always had believed she was the one and done kind of girl it scared her how much he had obviously been thinking about it. About their lives together, how clear it all was for him when even his daughter was thinking it. And she wanted it, she really did. But this was all going so damn fast.

And she really had thought she needed this, a quiet evening alone, a glass of wine, just her and her thoughts undisturbed. But now she was restless and she needed to rest and maybe stop thinking all together, for once stopping to analyze everything.

And being alone didn't do anything for her to accomplish that. And if she was honest with herself she knew exactly what she needed. In the end it all came back to him. In the end she always came back to him.

Castle walked into his bedroom, almost having a heart attack when he saw her sitting on his bed, apparently getting ready to get in it.

"Martha let me in on her way out," she shrugged apologetically even though she knew he didn't want an explanation how she got in, he had given her a key long ago, but she refused to use it unless in a case of emergency. But he was probably more interested why she was here after all.

"You said you would stay at your place tonight," Castle kind of stated the obvious.

"Changed my mind," Kate shrugged again, "Are you complaining?"

"No, definitely not complaining," he shook his head eagerly, his wet hair bouncing funnily around his forehead, making him look cute and boyish, "Just surprised." And when he finally found his ability to move he walked over to sit down next to her, his brows furrowed in concern. "Are you okay?"

She smiled at him and nodded, "Yeah, just realized I didn't want to be alone after all." And he thought that she would leave it there but to his surprise she went on, "Couldn't stop thinking and overanalyzing things."

"Things?" He questioned.

"About us," she clarified and could see him prepare to talk her out of one of her worst case scenarios.

"Kate," he started, way too serious for her liking, so she shook her head.

"It's all good now. All quiet up here," she tipped her index finger against her head. "It always helps when you're around."

He studied her for a moment, saw the truth in her smile and beamed at her, "Good," and he moved in to capture her lips in a soft kiss that quickly got more heated when she tugged at his towel.


	3. Chapter 3

_Hey everybody_

_and thanks for the nice reviews and story alerts, follows etc. filling up my mailbox. Keep them coming. ;-)  
I enjoy and everyone of them._

_Thanks to my lovely beta's even though they say I am cruel. No idea what they mean ..._

_And there was action demanded so I hope I will deliver a bit of that with this one._

XOXOX

"What is _he_ doing here?" Castle asked when he walked into the bullpen next to her two days later.

"I have no idea," she said, her tone flat as her pace quickened to get to where Detective Ranston was standing with the very Detective Ethan Slaughter, and Captain Gates.

"Ah Detective Beckett," Captain Gates turned to her, professionalism written all over her face, ignoring Castle completely who was hurrying up behind her, "We were waiting for you."

"What's going on?" Beckett asked throwing her coffee into the nearest trash bin, glancing from the two Detectives to her Captain.

"Detectives Ranston and Slaughter have requested your help with an ongoing investigation," Gates cut straight to the point.

"What kind of_ help_ are we talking about exactly?" Beckett frowned ignoring the two men for now.

Captain Gates shook her head, "Not the whole team., just you. I need Ryan and Esposito here."

"But Sir," Beckett tried to protest, glancing at Slaughter who was grinning like the nastiest asshole she had ever seen.

"They will fill you in," Gates ending any further discussion and turned to walk away before she stopped, pinning Castle with a deadly look, "Oh, and Mr. Castle, a word." It wasn't a question.

Castle looked from Beckett to Gates and back, clearly not willing to leave his partner alone in the current company. "Now?" he asked the whine all too obvious in his voice.

"Now." Gates answered and that was it. He followed her into her office.

XOXOX

"This is insane!" Castle called out when they met in the break room 45 minutes later.

"She says I have to sit this one out," and Kate immediately knew it was not his hurt pride putting the flare of anger in his eyes. He didn't trust Slaughter and he was scared, mainly for her.

"What?" She asked, stopping dead in her tracks. This was news to her.

"She said I have to sit out on this one. I can follow Ryan and Esposito if something comes up, but she forbids," he took a deep breath, "actually forbids me to come anywhere near your investigation with Slaughter and Ranston," he growled.

"Why?" She still couldn't wrap her mind around the fact that she not only had orders to help the most reckless Detective at the NYPD but on top of it she had to do it without her partner and her team. Without any back-up at all. She was on her own.

"I don't know," he let his hand run through his hair, "She talked about being in the way of something that could turn out to be a major investigation and not wanting another precinct's Captain to have to deal with me." He stopped his pacing to lock eyes with her. "Kate, I am not going to let you work with this asshole without back-up. Don't you dare make me."

Beckett sighed. She didn't want to do this without him either. "I'll talk to her."

He started to follow her, but she stopped him with her hand on his chest, "Alone. I will talk to her alone. You'll wait here." He looked so troubled and she wished she could just lean in and kiss the worry from his face, ease it away at least, but she couldn't, not here, so instead she grabbed his hand, relieved when he squeezed hers in return and saw the understanding in his eyes.

"Okay I'll wait."

He did but watched the animated discussion between Beckett and Gates, hidden from behind he blinds of the break room and what he saw did not give him any hope.

XOXOX

"She says no," Beckett shrugged apologetically when she walked back into the break room.

"What?" He stared at her, "What?" His hands ran over his face in desperation and he started for the door.

"Castle, no!" She pulled him back.

"I will talk to her," he said, trying to lose her grip on his arm.

"You will do no such thing." She snapped, giving his arm another tug that sent him tumbling back into the room.

"Kate? I …," she silenced him with one look.

"I know." She let her hand ran up his arm, trying to calm him down. "I know. I don't like it either, but if you walk in there right now and get into a shouting match with Gates this probably won't be the only case we won't work together. You know we have to be careful. What if she finds out about us."

"I don't care if she throws me out and right now I couldn't care less if she finds out about us either. One day she has to know anyway," he almost shouted. "I won't let you do this on your own. It's either me or Esposito and Ryan, but you're not going to work with this bastard alone."

"Castle," she hissed, anger rising in her chest because he refused to see the greater picture. "You might not care, but I do. This is _my_ job, _my_ career. And neither do I want her to throw you out nor do I want to lose my job and she won't let Esposito and Ryan work this case, she has been very clear about this. So I will have to do this one on my own. I did handle myself before you came along and I am sure I am more than capable to do it again." She didn't mean to sound so harsh, but she was upset as well and the last thing she needed was Castle on a suicide mission.

"Well that's good to know," he said, his voice cold.

Beckett sighed, "I think it's best for you go home," she said a bit gentler, trying to soften the blow.

"Clearly it is," he mumbled and walked out, not looking back once.

"Shit," she sighed, letting out a deep breath, while watching him leave. She wanted to follow him but Slaughter moved into her vision, an evil smirk plastered all over his face.

"I see you sent your puppy home," he grinned, watching Castle stepping into the elevator.

She shot him one of her death glares, "Shut up, Slaughter. Let's get to work because the sooner I am rid of you, the better," she stated and walked past him.

"That's what you say, but not what you mean …," he smirked as he followed her and Beckett could swear he was about to add something but caught himself before they walked past Captain Gates office from where she was watching them.

XOXOX

When Beckett finally opened the door to her apartment later that night she was exhausted. She had studied case files all day, had gotten a quick 101 on gangs and still had the feeling they had gotten nowhere. She had learned though why she had been chosen to join the investigation. The Gang-Unit was considering there was more to the murders than just two rival gangs trying to kill each other. She had been at two of the crime scenes and she was good. That's why they had asked for her to work the possible non-gang angle of this case. Castle's gut had been right after all, or so it seemed.

Sighing she shut her front door behind her and leant against it, while scanning her living room until she found his broad figure alone in the dark, fast asleep on her couch. She couldn't help the small smile that escaped her lips. They were getting good at this, coming to each other after a fight and talking things through, not dwelling on it on their own for days, waiting on who would give in first.

She shed her coat on her way towards him and crouched down next to his head, regarding him for a moment before she let her fingers dance over his face and into his hair.

He stirred, blinking against the dim light in her living room until his eyes focused on her.

"Hey," he mumbled and tried to get up, but Kate pushed him back down with her hand on his shoulder.

"Stay," she whispered and let her fingers play with his hair, "I am sorry," she sighed, before lifting her head to look at him. "I didn't mean for it to come out like this. I just don't want Gates to kick you out for good. Not because of this, not because of Slaughter."

Castle sighed, moving a bit closer to the edge of her couch, as always drawn to her, "I just don't want that asshole near you."

"I know," Kate whispered, placing a tender kiss on his lips, "I know."

"I swear Kate, if he hurts you or gets you hurt in any way I will …," Kate silenced him with a finger on his lips and because she did not have the words, she showed him, crawling on top of him, before she claimed his mouth in a passionate kiss.

She could feel the tension leave his body, felt him melting into her, grabbing for the hem of her shirt she pulled it over her head, wanting to feel his hands on her skin.

He loved her spontaneity but tonight he did not just want to have passionate make-up sex on the couch. Not after a day like this. He wanted to take his time.

"Kate, Kate," he gently pushed her away, "Slow down. We have all night."

She backed off a bit, allowing him to sit up, "Sorry, I just …," She let out a huff of air, bothering her lip between her teeth.

"You just what?" Castle asked gently, pushing a strand of hair behind her ear, his thumbs caressing the soft skin under her eyes.

"I really didn't mean it like that. Sure I can do the job without you but I don't want to. I want you there with me. And I know one day we'll have to," she sighed again, "No one day we _will_ tell her and we will deal with it, but not because of Slaughter." She looked so worried he almost had to laugh, despite her words warming his heart.

"I know," he assured her instead. "I overreacted, I was pissed and I guess for five minutes I just wanted to believe you don't need or want me there with you."

"And after those five minutes?" She asked, a small smile playing around her lips.

"I came right here," he grinned and she just had to kiss the goofy smile off his face and let him carry her to her bedroom.

XOXOX

Beckett heard her own heart pounding, a strange off-beat rhythm to the echo of her footfalls in the dark alley. Her target was fast, climbing over a fence a good 350 feet in front of her and she actually cursed her choice of footwear. High heels were not exactly climbing gear. Nevertheless she jumped on the trashcan leaning against the fence and hoisted herself over onto the other side. Landing hard, she flinched, pain shooting through her knees. Her weapon drawn and aimed Beckett crouched down giving herself a second to assess the situation before she resumed her chase and followed the dark figure who just disappeared around the next corner.

She knew something like this would happen; knew it the second Slaughter had told her his plan to go into this bar filled with gang members without back-up. Slaughter had brushed objections away and before she could do anything had walked into the bar, giving her no other choice but to follow him.

And now she was chasing down the guy who had drawn the first gun alone in a less than shady neighborhood and with the bad feeling that she couldn't count on Slaughter.

She rounded the corner her suspect had just disappeared behind and stepped into a dark and empty backstreet. She approached slowly, all senses on alert, listening for the smallest sound. The street was too long for her suspect to have been able to finish it without her seeing it, so he was probably hiding. It was dangerous to continue on her own, but her pride forbid her to just turn around and walk back to the bar, to see what damage Slaughter had done in the meantime unless he didn't get himself killed. And it probably wasn't safer either.

So Beckett moved forward. Step by step, inch by inch. Listening, watching but when she heard the movement it was already too late. She landed hard on the asphalt her head making a nasty sound when it hit the ground. She felt her gun flying out of her hand, but before she could try to locate it a fist hit her in the face. Grunting in pain and abandoning her gun, she shoved at the massive body half covering hers, trying to give herself some room to start her own attack. She actually managed to get enough space between herself and her attacker, to misdirect his second blow which hit the concrete beside her head instead. Using her attackers discomfort to her own advantage, she struggled backwards away from him and got her feet under her to push up from the street.

The kick hit her in the stomach, sending her stumbling back but not falling and she only took a millisecond to assess and move away quickly enough to make her attacker miss yet again, sending him tumbling past her, which gave her the opportunity to kick him in the back of his knee. He fell, but rolled over quick enough to avoid Beckett to come down on his back. Instead he swirled around, kicked her legs out from under her and sent her down next to him. In a moment he set on top of her pinning her down.

"Watcha gonna do now, Lady Cop?" He smirked, his knee pressed down on her chest, making it hard to breathe, "All alone? Should have stayed away, this ain't a place for a lady. Too bad, you're a beauty."

Beckett grunted in pain, her lungs on fire struggling for air and there was no way of getting a grip on the guy. He was good and he was heavy. She tried to speak, but no sound would pass her lips and she could only curse Slaughter in silence for getting her into this in the first place.

She felt the cold steel of a gun pressed to her skull and automatically closed her eyes.

"Look at me bitch!" The suspect barked and hit the bottom of the gun across her face. She felt her lip split and winced but opened her eyes to stare back at him. She wouldn't give him the satisfaction of crying. She wouldn't.

"Good Girl," he smirked. "Adios."

And then a lone shot rang though the night.


	4. Chapter 4

_Sorry it took so long. It's not betaed, but I didn't want to keep you waiting any longer._

_Thanks for the great feedback. Keep it coming._

_**NOW BEATED**  
_

XOXOX

Beckett flinched, waiting for that all too familiar feeling to hit her, when suddenly the weight lifted off her chest, lungs finally and desperately filling with air before she saw Slaughter standing tall in front of her. He was kicking against the lifeless body now lying next to Beckett, obviously satisfied with his doing he finally shoved the dead man's gun away, before turning around to look down at her.

"Seems I got here just in time to save your cute ass," he grinned, holding out a hand to help Beckett up.

Ignoring his offered assistance, she stumbled to her feet on her own, fighting the dizziness that hit her unexpectedly. Trying to shake it off she glared at Slaughter, who did not even have the decency to at least pretend to be sorry for any of what happened.

"If you had stuck to protocol and waited for back-up _my ass, _as you put it, wouldn't have been here in the first place," she growled, grabbing her gun from the ground, realizing there was blood running down her cheek. Carefully she let her fingers feel up her head till they found what felt like a laceration on her forehead, close to her hairline. "Shit," she mumbled, feeling the dizziness return and stumbling backwards she sat down at the sidewalk.

"I called back up. They should be here any minute." Slaughter said, managing to at least wipe the self-satisfied grin off his face.

"You should have done that half an hour ago, before you went into that bar full of gang members without them," Beckett answered her voice like steel.

"Come on Beckett, even your puppy wasn't such a party-pooper when he followed me," He looked her over, gesturing at her head, "They will fix you up in no time. Plus no one asked you to follow me inside."

"You are an asshole, Slaughter." She simply replied, knowing it was no good to argue with him about any of this. She sighed in relief when she finally heard the familiar sirens and lights, saw two squad cars coming up the street, followed by an ambulance and what she assumed was the Crown Vic of Detective Ranston.

"Ahh the cavalry have arrived," Slaughter mumbled before he walked over to the car Ranston just climbed out of.

"Slaughter!" Beckett heard Ranston bark and had to close her eyes against the pain all the noises were causing her. "What the hell happened?" She heard Ranston continued in the distance, followed by Slaughter's heroic explanation of how they entered the bar to get some answers and he had ended up to save her ass from one of gang members, who was now lying dead in the middle of the street. She shut them out, tried to focus on her heart beat and not on the pain.

"Ma'am?" An unfamiliar voice made her open her eyes to find a young paramedic crouching down in front of her.

"Detective," she said automatically. "Detective Beckett."

"Okay Detective, my name is John. Let me have a look at your head."

XOXOX

Beckett sat in the back of the ambulance where the paramedics were working on her, checking out her bruises, already starting to show along with the cut on her forehead, while she pressed an icepack to the bump on the other side of her head. Honestly she felt like crap. Her back and her chest were hurting, her lip was swollen and she might have a broken rib or two, but it could have been worse. She could be lying on the street right now, in her own blood, dead, if it wasn't for Slaughter. She flinched at the thought she actually had to thank him for saving her life, but then again if it wasn't for him she wouldn't be here at all.

She raised her head when she heard a familiar voice somewhere in the entanglement outside the ambulance, flinching when she realized Castle must have found Slaughter.

"Where were you?!" Beckett heard him bark.

"Ah look who we got here. The lost puppy is looking for his owner," Slaughter replied and even though she couldn't see him through the half closed ambulance door, she knew he was smirking, not at all impressed by Castle's outburst.

She heard the scuffling of feet and then Slaughter's voice again shouting back at Castle to take his hands off him. She tried to get up to stop whatever the two men outside were about to start before the situation got totally out of control, but the paramedics were pushing her back down.

"Detective, you've got to hold still," stated John, the paramedic who had arrived first said and pressed a bandage against her throbbing forehead, causing her to groan in pain.

"Where were you Slaughter?!" Castle yelled again somewhere near the ambulance.

"What do you mean, where were you? I saved her ass. She's lucky I got here in time. It's not my fault she can't take care of herself." Slaughter spat out.

Beckett flinched when she heard the thud of what probably was Castle's fist connecting with Slaughter's face. "You bastard, you didn't wait for back-up, went against protocol. She wouldn't even be here if it wasn't for you!" She heard Castle bark back, followed by the impact of another blow.

"Hey, hey Castle, calm down!" Esposito's voice rang over the tumult and apparently the Detective managed to pull her enraged partner away from Slaughter, whom she saw quickly passing by the ambulance's back door, mumbling something that sounded vaguely like 'stupid asshole'.

"Castle, get a grip." She now recognized Ryan's calmer voice, completing the set of her boys. "He's not worth it."

"He almost got her killed," Castle exclaimed, breathing heavily, not calming down at all and far from getting a grip. "I knew something like this would happen. This jackass is a ticking time bomb."

"I know. But let us deal with him," Ryan's voice of reason tried to calm the writer's nerves again.

"We deal with Slaughter and you go and check on your girlfriend," Esposito said, giving Castle a gentle shove to cover the last few steps towards the ambulance.

XOXOX

He was cute enough to knock and wait to be invited in. The other paramedic whose name she didn't catch shot her a questioning look.

"It's okay he's my partner." Kate nodded, so John opened the back door a bit further to allow Castle to climb in.

"Kate," he whispered when he saw her bandaged and battered head, dried blood on her cheek, taking in her swollen lip and the slowly melting ice pack in her hand. "Kate," he breathed again and she could tell he was barely holding himself together, so she decided to have mercy on him and drop the conversation about what just happened outside, for now. There was time for that later.

Instead she gave him a soft smile, "I'm fine, Castle."

"You sure don't look fine," he responded, looking from one paramedic to the other, knowing if he wanted honest answers he would not get them from Kate.

"We'll have to take her with us to the hospital for some x-rays but it sure looks worse than it is," John smiled at him reassuringly. "We were actually about to leave."

"Can I ride along?" Castle asked hopefully.

"Sure, just sit down over there," John let him pass and then jumped out the back. "I'll be right back and then we're good to go."

Moving as close to her as he could, Castle grabbed her hand, needing to hold onto her.

Kate placed the icepack carefully on her upper thigh, reaching out for him to gently caress his face. "Hey, I'm fine, really. I've had much worse." Flinching, she realized, now was probably not a good time to remind him of that.

"One day Kate. One day and he already …," he looked at her, lost and helpless.

"Shhh, not now," she silenced him with her index finger on his lips, which he kissed, before nodding.

"Hey you guys," Ryan poked his head around the back of the ambulance. "You're off to the hospital?"

"Yes," Castle nodded. "I'll go with her."

"Of course," Ryan nodded in understanding, "We'll follow you later when we are done here," he gave Castle what was supposed to be a subtle look and failed miserably. Beckett knew what was going to happen. Ryan and Esposito would give Slaughter a piece of their minds. But right now she couldn't care less, it was actually kind of sweet in a way, she had to admit. "How're you doing Beckett?" Ryan asked quickly, seeing the paramedic return.

"I'm good," she answered, trying to give him an optimistic smile.

"U-huh, you don't look good."

"See I told you," Castle had to add, which earned him a major eye roll, despite Kate's throbbing head.

"Would you please stop it," she hissed and was glad to see John climbing back into the ambulance.

"Okay, see you later guys," Ryan bid his goodbye before closing the door on them, giving it a fist bump to signal the all-clear.

XOXOX

Castle paced outside the examination room Kate had disappeared into. They were doing x-rays and he had been told to wait outside. He hated to be told to wait outside. If he had to say anything in this he wouldn't leave her side, ever again. Glancing at his watch he realized only 15 minutes had past which to him felt like hours.

Finally the door opened and they rolled Kate out in one of those gigantic hospital beds, making her look small and fragile, but she smile up at him, looking less in distress than before, which told him the painkillers they had given her upon arrival had kicked in.

"We are going to bring the detective to her room and Dr. Frowen will be right with you," the nurse pushing the bed told Castle, who nodded and followed them down the corridor.

"I most certainly won't be staying the night," Beckett immediately spoke up and Castle had to look away to hide his grin. Some things never changed.

"You can discuss that with Dr. Frowen," the nurse simply replied, getting them settled into the room before he left.

"Nothing broken," Dr. Frowen smiled, giving the x-rays one last look.

"So, nothing to worry about?" Castle asked hopefully.

"Yes. Despite the small cut on Detective Beckett's forehead, which certainly looks worse than it is, some bruises and what should be a mild concussion, she is doing fine."

"So I can go home?" Beckett asked sceptically.

"You have someone to stay with you tonight?" The doctor asked, looking at Castle.

"I do," Kate nodded and it was stupid how much the certainty with which she said it warmed Castle's heart.

"Okay then I don't see any reason why I should keep you here," Dr. Frowen smiled and Castle could see Kate relax. He totally understood why she wanted to get out of here as quick as possible, but he would have stood his ground if the doctor had suggested it was best for her to stay the night. Still he was glad he did not have to pick this particular fight tonight.

"I don't expect any complications but in case she gets sick, bring her back immediately. A slight dizziness and some head pain are to be expected though and are normal for this kind of injury," she told Castle.

He nodded sincerely, "Anything else?"

The doctor shook her head, "Make sure to get enough rest," Dr. Frowen had returned her attention back to her patient, "and you should be fine in a couple of days. I will get the release forms ready and then you are good to go."

"Thanks," Kate nodded and waited for the doctor to leave the room before turning to Castle, "Where are my clothes?"

"They were full of blood," Castle said with disgust. "I had them bagged and told Ryan and Espo to bring your spare set from the precinct," Castle haltered her attempts to climb out of bed. "They'll be here any minute."

"Okay," she sighed and looked at him, studying the worry lines on his face. Scooting over, she patted the now vacant spot next to her, "Come here."

He did as he was told, not minding at all when it was being told to sit next to her. She snuggled into his side, half resting her head on his chest, his arm sneaking around her shoulder to pull her close, his head came to rest on top of hers he could smell the dried blood in her hair and took in a shuttering breath. Sneaking her right arm around his waist in an attempt to sooth him, she placed a kiss on his collarbone.

"I am sorry I scared you," she whispered.

Castle sighed, "I won't lie when Ryan called me I thought my heart would stop."

"Sorry," she said again, reaching up to grab his face, pulling him down for a gentle kiss. He kissed her back, mindful of her swollen lip, before pulling back to offer her a weak smile. She sensed there was something on his mind, but before he express it, they heard the door open. When he realised just who the third person beside Ryan and Esposito entering the room was he jumped out of bed as if struck by lightning.

Captain Gates eyed him sceptically, "You okay Mr. Castle?"

"Yes, sure. Uhm, why not? I am fine," he stumbled before he zipped it, glancing between Kate and her boss.

"Mmmh," Gates gave him one last disapproving look, before she turned to her injured detective. "Detective Beckett, how are you feeling?"

"I am fine," Kate answered, shooting Castle a look to shut him up before he could say anything.

"You don't look fine," Gates observed and gladly missed the grins the three men exchanged. "Take a long weekend. I don't want to see you back at the precinct until Monday and only if you feel up for it."

"What about the investigation?" Castle asked, receiving another of Kate's looks.

Gates ignored him and kept her eyes on Beckett, "I pulled you off the investigation. When I provide the assistance of my people to another precinct I expect them to be treated with a certain level of respect, not as cannon fodder."

Castle couldn't stop the sigh of relief escaping his mouth, but Gates seemed not to notice it, keeping her eyes on Beckett.

"I've been told you're being discharged?" Gates questioned.

"Yes Sir, I just have to sign the papers," Kate affirmed.

"And you have someone to stay with you?"

"Uhm, yes Sir." Kate answered uneasy, trying to avoid looking at Castle and giving them away.

"Alright then, get some rest, Kate. I'll see you on Monday." Her Captain smiled warmly at her, knowing without any doubt, her best detective would show up for duty no matter how she felt.

"Yes Sir," Kate nodded, watching Gates bidding her goodbyes to the group before she left.

"So?" Kate looked expectantly at the two other detectives in the room.

"We talked to Ranston," Esposito started, knowing his boss wanted answers and the quicker they gave them to her the quicker Castle could take her home. "The guy you followed and whom Slaughter shot was a member of the Kings. Ramirez Saracibar, 32. Nothing more than the usual on him so far."

"What about Slaughter?" Castle asked, his hands turning into fists at his side.

"We had a nice little talk with him, you can be certain of that," Ryan grinned. "Plus Gates made sure he has to justify his actions during an official IA investigation and will be suspended until further notice."

"Gates did that?" Kate asked surprised.

"Believe me. I have never seen her this pissed. Not even when Castle broke her doll," Esposito smirked. "Slaughter is in for some bad stuff."

"About time," Castle huffed, placing his hand on Kate's shoulder. "Are you ready to go?"

"Yes, let's get out of here."

Esposito handed her the bag with her set of spare clothes, "We'll leave you to it."

"See you on Monday guys," Ryan waved, following Esposito out of the room.

"Your place or mine?" Castle asked after the boys had left, helping her to get changed.

"Yours," she simply stated, before leaning into his side, letting herself be led out of the hospital.

XOXOX

"Kate, Darling, what on earth happened?" Martha exclaimed when she saw her son and his girlfriend coming to the front door of the loft close to midnight and hurried to Kate's side.

"Work accident," Kate tried to joke, finding herself on the receiving end of a look only a mother could give.

"Kate chased a suspect down an alley and it got a little rough," Castle jumped in and dared his mother with one look to leave it at that.

"Oh Darling, can I get you anything?" Martha asked, her fingers gently stroking Kate's cheek, mindful to spare the injured areas.

"Maybe some tea," Kate said weakly, feeling the weight of the day coming down her.

"And something to eat," Castle added.

"Why don't you get her settled in Richard and I'll get the tea and something light to eat?" Martha suggested.

"Thank you," Castle mouthed, giving his mother a peck on the cheek, before leading Kate towards the bedroom.

"Can I get one of your shirts?" Kate asked, while stepping out of her pants and heading for the bathroom.

"You don't want your stuff?" Castle asked standing in the door way, watching as she scrunched her nose, observing the dried blood in her hair. They had cleaned up her face, but there was still blood in her curls.

"No, I want something that smells like you," she replied not even looking at him, as if it was the most natural thing in the world she wanted to sleep in something that smelled like him.

"Are you planning on kicking me out, or am I not enough?" He questioned.

"Huh?" She looked at him, raising her eyebrow.

"I mean I do smell like me as well and I'll be right next to you," he explained, watching her leave her spot on the sink and walking over to him.

"That is true," she purred at him, grabbing the lapels of his shirt and pulling him towards her for a kiss. "In that case I'll go with not enough."

"I am not enough," he pouted. "Well that is charming. Thank you."

She reached up, angling his face to look at him, "No what I mean is, I can't get enough of you."

"Shirt of mine, coming right up." He beamed and disappeared into his closet.

He had tucked her under the covers, sitting down next to her on the bed, pushing wet strands behind her ear. She was too beat to take a shower and had settled to just wash the worst parts out over the sink.

"Are you two decent?" They heard Martha on the other side of the bedroom door.

"What do you think, mother?" Castle rolled his eyes.

"Well I think, no." Came his mother's reply, causing Kate to chuckle and blush at the same time. Were they really that bad?

"We are decent. Just come in," Castle called out, winking at Kate.

"I have some tea, water and a sandwich for you Kate," Castle's mother said, while moving the tray to the end of the bed. "And I brought you an icepack for that bump." She handed it over and Kate took it gratefully to press it to her throbbing head.

"I get you an Advil or something," Castle stood up, walking into the bathroom in search of some painkillers. They had gotten some from the hospital, but he knew Kate would want something less strong.

Martha sat down at the end of the bed, grabbing Kate's foot through the covers, giving her a long thorough look. "How do you feel?"

"Beat up," Kate huffed, meeting the older woman's eyes.

"I assume this whole drama has something to do with the infamous Detective Slaughter," Martha questioned.

"Castle told you?" Kate asked, though it was more of a statement than a question.

"He was pretty upset," the older woman nodded.

"I guess he had every right to be," Kate smiled weakly. "But it really wasn't my choice."

"Oh, I know Darling, I know. Just tell me you don't have to work on this case any longer."

"No Captain Gates took me off it," she reassured Martha.

"Good otherwise I would have needed to have a word with that woman." Kate had no doubt she meant it.

"That won't be necessary," Kate smiled, warmed by Martha's concern.

"Very well," she gave Kate's foot, which she had hold onto the whole time another squeeze and got up. "If you need anything, I'll be upstairs."

"Thank you Martha."

Castle's mother smiled, leaning down, placing a gentle kiss on top of her head. "I am very happy you are alright. You two get some rest. I'll see you in the morning." She stood up and caught sight of her son, standing in the doorway of the bathroom, a warm, happy expression on his face. Castle pushed off the door frame and met his mother on her way out, pulling her close he whispered something into her ear.

Martha nodded and while pulling back patted her son's cheek. "Anytime, kiddo. Get some sleep."

She walked out and Castle watched her. His mother could be infuriating sometimes, but she could also be this. This caring, loving person, making sure his girlfriend had everything she needed.

"Are you planning on joining me anytime soon?" Kate pulled him out of his thoughts.

Walking over, he joined her in bed, eyeing the untouched sandwich, "You're not going to eat that, right?"

She sipped at her tea, finally warming up a bit, "I am too tired to eat." She saw he didn't approve. "I promise I'll eat an extra large breakfast tomorrow. Fingers crossed."

He sighed, but placed the tray with the sandwich on the floor on his side of the bed.

"Don't tell your mother though," Kate mumbled, snuggling into his side.

Castle laughed, "She's got a way with you. She was the first one to get an honest answer to the question how you are."

"Well she has this demanding look," Kate yawned.

"Okay, time to sleep," he turned off the lights, pulling the covers a bit higher. Kate turned her back to him, but pulled his right arm with her to hold it close to her chest. He buried his nose in the crook of her neck, pulling her closer. "No more cases without me, Kate." He whispered, but she was already asleep. Pressing a kiss to her neck, he closed his eyes and followed her.


	5. Chapter 5

_Thanks again for the great feedback on the last chapter, which is now betaed. ;-)  
_

_Sometimes I can't believe what stupid stuff I overlook, so sorry for that. This chapter now is pre-betaed. ;-)_

_Enjoy and let me know what you think._

XOXOX

Kate woke in the middle of the night, feeling hot, sticky and trapped. She found Castle more or less sprawled over her back, clutching her to him like a teddy bear and as much as she loved his affection, combined with her bruises it was not what she needed right now. Besides that, her head was throbbing like hell and she had problems focussing on the digits of the alarm clock. Her vision cleared enough to see 3.34 blinking mercilessly back at her. Sighing she untangled herself carefully from her human heating pad grimacing when she felt the pain shooting up her back. Finally she stood beside the bed and looked down at her still fast asleep partner, attached now to her pillow instead of her.

Shaking her head with a small smile, she shuffled into the bathroom. The cold air hitting the soaked back of Castle's shirt she was wearing still doing nothing to cool her down. She felt anxious, like she was burning up and fearing she had developed a fever she rummaged through Castle's medicine cabinet in search of a thermometer. Five minute later she was still hot but knew a fever was not the cause. Pulling off the sticky shirt she turned on the shower, hoping cold water would help her to cool down and maybe after that some hot would help her relax, chasing away her restlessness.

Looking around for Castle's shower cap, she found it stashed in one of the drawers next to the sink. She remembered exactly when she had found him in the shower one day wearing this stupid thing, having to listen to his more or less ridiculous explanations why sometimes he just didn't want to get his hair wet, since it took him an enormous amount of time to get it just right. She had laughed at him back then, but now she was happy for her boyfriend's stupid habits. Tying her hair up into a knot, she carefully placed the shower cap on her head, mindful to fully cover the cut and small bandage on her forehead, stepping out of her panties she finally moved under the cool spray of the shower.

Castle buried his face deeper into her pillow, lingering on that sweet edge of sleep, but something pulled him towards consciousness. He blinked into the darkness, his arm reaching out and sliding over the empty space next to him in search of her. When he didn't find her he sat up, expanding his search radius and spotted the light spilling into the bedroom from under the bathroom door. Was that water he heard running? Yawning, he pulled back the covers to crawl out of bed to see what she was doing.

He found her under the shower, leaning against the glass wall, "Kate?"

She turned to look at him, giving him a weak smile.

"It's four in the morning. What are you doing?" He asked, watching her turn off the water and stepping out of the stall, reaching behind him he grabbed a fresh towel, holding it out to her.

"Thank you," Kate smiled, taking it from his hand and wrapping herself in it. "I woke up and I was feeling so hot, so I thought a cold shower might help to cool me down," she explained.

If she didn't look so beat he would have made a naughty remark, but he was way too worried for her. He felt her forehead, but didn't find it warmer than usual. "And then you took a hot shower?" He frowned, recognizing the steam floating through his bathroom.

Kate pulled the shower cap from her head, leaving it on the sideboard, "I'm so tired," she admitted, "but I feel so restless I can't sleep. I thought a hot shower might be relaxing. I don't know." She said and it was obvious her plan didn't work. "I think it might be the painkillers they gave me."

Or the disaster this whole day had been, he thought to himself. "Come here," he held is arms out for her, wrapping them around her when she came willingly. "Anything I can do to help?"

He felt her hands sneak under his shirt, wandering up his back, "Maybe …," she sighed, her mouth making contact with his neck.

"Kate," he stuttered. "I don't think this is a good idea. You are hurt."

"I won't feel better if I don't get any sleep Castle," she purred, actually trying to flirt with him. After all that happened and at four in the morning she was apparently still in the mood.

"I don't want to hurt you."

"Just be gentle," Kate whispered, pulling her hands from under his shirt to cup his face. "You are very good at that."

"I could just …," he started and she knew what he was offering, but it wouldn't be enough. She needed more than just his mouth and fingers.

"No," she shook her head. "I need all of you."

And so he lifted her up, carrying her back to the bed and gently placed her on top of the covers, "You tell me if anything hurts?" He asked still not convinced sex was really what she needed right now.

"I promise, now relax me."

"Well, I will have to bother you before you can relax," Castle smiled a bit more enthusiastic.

"By all means, bother away Mr. Castle." Kate sighed in satisfaction when he finally threw his last hesitation overboard and peeled the towel off, before beginning to trail kisses up her body starting at her belly button and moving upwards, much to Kate's dismay. He was careful to fully support his own weight, not wanting to cause her any discomfort and Kate was grateful seeing as she was still feeling _every_ bone in her body, but she also felt sweet pleasure building up in her, dulling the pain away and making her forget.

His lips met hers and she moaned into his mouth when their tongues touched, pulling him closer, wincing in the process which caused him to stop and pull away, "Maybe it's better if you're on top." Castle suggested. "I don't want to crush you."

"And I don't want to do the work, Castle. I can't." She answered, but realized he had a point. She could cry in frustration. She was so tired, but knew sleep wasn't an option unless she could forget and relax.

Castle watched her, tumultuous waves of indecision rolling off her and knowing her well enough to see he was her only option to get the sleep she needed so desperately. "Hey," he made her look at him, seeing the tears of desperation threatening to spill. "Turn on your side." He whispered softly in her ear, moving off her, his hand wandering down. She did as asked and felt him spoon up behind her. His hand doing its magic where she needed it, while his mouth was busy with her neck until he united them and gently took her higher, slowly and sweet until he had thoroughly relaxed her.

She sighed deeply after he just as gently had taken her down again, "Thank you, Castle." Turning around in his arms, she kissed him deeply, before settling on his chest and lulled by his steady heart beat finally fell into a deep, dreamless sleep.

XOXOX

When Kate walked into the living room the next morning it was way past eleven and Castle was already busy preparing a pompous breakfast, fiddling with pans and pots and a hell lot of other things.

"Morning," she smiled, walking up to him to wrap her arms around his middle.

"Morning," Castle replied, smiling back. "How did you sleep?"

"Wonderful, thanks to you." She said, leaning up to place a tender kiss on his lips. "Seriously," her eyes bored into his, "Thank you."

"Anytime Kate, glad I could be of service," he grinned and then kissed her back more thoroughly realizing she must have brushed her teeth, tasting the mint on her tongue. "How are you feeling?" He asked when finally pulling back.

"Much better. No headache and I took a pill for my aching bones." Kate stated, proud with herself to be reasonable as he would call it. A year ago she would have argued it was being soft, taking painkillers because she had some bruises, but she realized after he had once forced her to take them when she had tripped and strained her ankle, she actually healed quicker if she allowed herself some comfort. She didn't need to play tough around him and she liked it.

"Good girl," he nodded, placing some bacon, scrambled eggs and toast on her plate and handing her a steaming cup of coffee.

"Thank you," Kate smiled up at him. "I'm starving."

Castle sighed in relief, knowing her appetite was the best proof she was actually feeling better. Satisfied he watched her digging into her breakfast until she looked up, raising her eyebrows in question. "Aren't you going to join me?"

He looked at her a bit confused before realizing what she meant and fixing a plate for himself, he joined her at the kitchen counter. Sitting down next to her, he felt her hand coming to rest on his upper thigh, giving it an affectionate squeeze. He turned his head to find her looking at him, the sweetest expression on her face and he just had to lean over to give her another tender kiss, their lips slowly moving against each other. It had been a close call yesterday and the feelings bubbling up in him weren't anything he could put into words. So instead his arm sneaked out pulling her closer, deepening the kiss to let her know there were no words how happy he was she's sitting here next to him.

"I know, "she whispered, when finally pulling back, carefully resting her forehead against his, noses touching. "I know. Me too."

They sat like this for a while, breathing each other in, reassuring one another until Kate finally pulled away, placing one last kiss on his lips before returning to her breakfast, but leaving her hand on his thigh.

Martha had watched the display of affection from the top of the stairs, remaining still so as not to disturb their moment. She was happy for her son, for both of them. She always adored Kate, had known for a long time that she was her son's true love and yet when they had finally become a couple she couldn't help but wonder how invested, how _ready_ Kate actually was for this. Was she ready for a relationship with Richard Castle? After Martha had told Richard she knew about the two of them he had confided in her what had led to Kate showing up at his door step and there was a tiny voice in Martha's head, telling her to be prepared - Kate might run. That when all settled down and they both had the opportunity to breathe she might not be as ready as she had hoped to be. That everything that held her back for so long might resurface.

But when she saw Kate this morning, comforting Richard, knowing what he was feeling without any words, the tiny voice disappeared for good. Kate wouldn't run. She probably couldn't even if she wanted to. It was obvious she was just as deep in this as her son.

XOXOX

"So what do you feel up to?" Castle asked, loading their plates into the dish washer. "We have the house to ourselves and no one will call you because of a dead body." He wriggled his eyebrows, temporally forgetting what had happened the day before and that Kate might not be in the mood for anything actually. She had to hide her smile, when she saw recognition dawning on his face. "Sorry," he swallowed, "I mean anything you want Kate. We can watch a DVD, or if you want to you can go home."

She stopped his rambling, "It's okay Castle. I'll stay."

"Yeah?" And his joyful smile was adorable.

"Yes," she got up from her chair and started to walk to his study. "I think I will take a bath."

He nodded. It would be good for her sore muscles, would hopefully help her relax and he was totally fine with leaving her to it, as long as she stayed.

"You coming Castle?" She called out, and he dropped everything and hurried after her.

Her back rested against his chest, sitting in the V of his legs. At first it had been a bit uncomfortable, because of the bruises, but by now she was content. The warm water relaxing her muscles and Castle's caresses doing everything else to make her forget.

"This is actually pretty nice," she sighed, "a whole weekend just for us, without anyone to disturb us. Just like in the beginning."

Castle smirked, "We hardly made it out of bed. I guess that's what four years of pent-up sexual tension does to you."

"It was great," Kate smiled, reaching back to cup his face with her hand, turning around to place a tender kiss to his lips, "and it keeps getting better."

"Is that so?" Castle asked, placing a kiss just right under her ear, making her squirm, when he graced his teeth over that particular spot that drove her crazy.

"Castle," she breathed, arching into his hand which was travelling south.

"Are you up for it?" He questioned, but with less hesitation than the previous night.

"You talk too much," was her simple reply, before she turned in his arms, straddling him in his gigantic bathtub to have her wicked way with him.

XOXOX

They spent the rest of Saturday watching movies, reading, playing board games and ordering in. Kate sensed that Castle still had a watchful eye on her, but he managed to be less obvious and less annoying about it, while she actually enjoyed being taken care of. She had even willingly taken another painkiller after lunch and let him spread some gross smelling lotion on her bruises and was surprised it helped.

Martha found them later that evening, curled up on the couch, Castle's head resting in Kate's lap, while they watched an old Screwball comedy.

"How domestic," Castle's mother grinned, walking up to them, receiving a glare from Castle, when Kate simply smiled at her, keeping her fingers running through Castle's hair.

"How was your day, Martha?"

"Interesting," Martha said, "Lots of talented young people out there, but even more who are not."

Kate chuckled, "We ordered Chinese. There is still some in the fridge."

"Thank you darling, but I already ate. I will go straight to bed."

"You don't want to join us?" Kate felt Castle stir, but pressed him down to keep him from making a stupid remark. She liked spending time with Martha.

"Maybe another time, I'm really tired." Martha declined. "I'll see you in the morning?"

Kate nodded, "Night Martha."

"Night kiddos."

When Martha had disappeared upstairs, Castle studied Kate for a moment before he spoke, "What was that about? Inviting my mother?"

"What?" She looked at him, eyes narrowed. "I like spending time with your mother."

"Yeah?" He frowned.

"Yes, Silly. Your mom is fun. I like her." She shook her head at him, but he surprised her by pulling her down for a fierce kiss, straining her back so she had to wince.

"She likes you too." He explained when he let her go. "A lot."


	6. Chapter 6

_Enjoy and let me know what you think._

_XOXOXOX_

"She's off the case." The man said, while getting into the passenger's seat of a black BMW X5, which immediately filtered into the flowing traffic on 7th Avenue, heading uptown.

"How could that happen?" A calm, calculating voice questioned from the backseat.

"Her Captain took her off it. It's not my fault …," the man sitting in the front got cut off.

"I don't care whose fault it is. Fix it. If you can't do it while on the case, find another way. I can't have her ruin the operation."

"What makes you think she will? She's only been on the case for a day and she learned nothing. I can guarantee that. Why don't we just let her go back to her precinct, let her get on with her murder investigations? It would save us a lot of trouble." He could feel his employer's breath on the back of his neck, two hands sneaking around the seat, resting on his shoulders. Holding his breath he waited for what was to come.

"In case you didn't notice, Kate Beckett is not your average cop. In fact, let me make it very clear, she is ten times better than you, maybe even better than any other detective in this god-damn city. So no, I will not jeopardize my operation being crossed by her or anyone else. She's seen enough to know something is amiss about those gang shootings. She might not know what exactly, but she knows enough not to stop, officially on the case or not." Taking a breath he settled back again, his voice like ice when he continued, "So you finish her off. I don't care how. Just do it."

Getting out of the car, the man watched the BMW sped up and disappear into the night. Turning around he walked to the next subway station, already deciding on a plan for how kill Kate Beckett.

_ XOXOX  
_

Sunday morning started in the same lazy bubble Saturday had ended in. Castle made her breakfast in bed for which he got rewarded with a round of sweet morning sex, Kate taking the lead, since she felt much better. He had felt it in the way she had basically attacked and conquered him. Now standing under the shower alone, Castle had to chuckle, his mother was right, they really were bad. They had tried to shower together, but Kate had fled, since they both couldn't keep their hands off each other and while she was feeling better, she wasn't up for shower sex, _yet_, she had added. Needless to say the extra sway she gave her hips when walking away didn't help to calm him down.

He was standing in the kitchen, cleaning the dishes, when she came walking out of his office, her hair up in a bun, still wet.

"I'm going to head home," she informed him, placing one of his bags next to the couch, before making her way over to him.

"What? Why?" Castle was already whining.

"I have stuff to do, Castle." She chuckled at the cute pouting face he made, directed at her.

"Stuff? What Stuff?" Intrigued he sneaked his arms around her waist, pulling her close, not willing to let her go without a fight.

"Just stuff," Kate shrugged.

"I can do stuff with you, for you or better yet," he wriggled his eyebrows suggestively, "_to_ you."

She laughed, resting her head against his chest, before raising her eyes to his, "Well Castle, as alluring as it sounds, I need to do my laundry. I think I can manage that on my own."

"Laundry? What kind of laundry?"

"No, you are not going to wash my panties." She slapped him playfully on the chest.

"Party pooper." He sighed, before leaning down to place a soft kiss on her lips.

Her hands came around his neck, pulling him down to deepen the kiss before resting her forehead against his, "Thanks for taking care of me."

"Always," he smiled tenderly down at her. "Dinner tonight?"

She shook her head at his antics but couldn't deny him his wish, "Okay, call me later when and where? Or are you planning to cook?"

"I thought we could go to Tony's. It's not far from your place and private." Castle suggested.

"Sounds good," she gave him one last kiss before finally heading home.

XOXOX

Kate did her laundry and cleaned up her apartment before taking a long hot bath without any interruptions not even pleasant ones. She smiled to herself in the silence of her bathroom. They really had come a long way, or maybe she had come a long way while Castle had been ahead of her for quite some time, but she was getting there, closing in. The past two days had shown her. She actually enjoyed being taken care of, to hand over some responsibility for a couple of days and have Castle there to take them from her. She had never allowed anyone to do this for her, even less had allowed herself to admit she needed it.

She splashed some water around, feeling ridiculous but oh so happy. Life was good. _No. _Life was great.

XOXOX

She was actually running late, which never happened, never. But she had been so relaxed, enjoying her bath, she had lost track of time completely. She had sent Castle a text, letting him know she was on her way and he informed her not to hurry since he was stuck in traffic. She slowed her steps, taking in the cold, crisp night, taking a deep breath. She liked Tony's it was a lovely little place, with prices she could easily afford from her cop salary, allowing her to invite Castle once in a while. On top of that Tony always made sure they got a table in the back, shielded from nosy eyes and cameras. Sometimes she wondered how no one, especially any paparazzi had gotten on to them yet. Because frankly, while they kept their emotions in check at work, once they left the precinct they weren't as subtle anymore.

She remembered that one time they didn't even get a block away from the precinct before he had pressed her up against some slightly shaded house entrance, kissing the living daylights out of her with her kissing him back just as desperately. And who knows what would have happened if those kids hadn't shouted at them to get a room. She grinned. Martha was right, they really were bad.

But she couldn't help it, he was such a good kisser and not only that, he was good at everything he did to her and oh so sexy while doing it. Kate shook her head. She needed to get herself in check or she would just pull him out of Tony's, dragging him home like a predator its prey. He would love that of course.

Rounding the last corner separating her from Tony's, she slowed her steps when she heard a noise coming from the alley to her left. She called out, "Hello?" but didn't get in answer. "Is someone there?"

Hearing something sounding like a desperate call for help, she didn't think twice and stepped into the alley.

XOXOX

Castle glanced at his watch. She was really running late, which was not like her. Sure she had called him, but 30 minutes was longer than he had expected. He sipped at his water, not wanting to order any wine without her.

Sighing he pulled out his phone, but only got her voice mail. He didn't bother to leave a message, instead tried it again with the same result. He finally decided to give her another ten minutes.

When she didn't show up by then, he tried her home number, knowing it was a long shot, since she had told him she was on her way, but maybe she had forgotten something and gone back. The answering machine picked up after the 6th ring, this time he left a message, asking her where she was and to call him back, once she got it.

Placing some bills on the table he shoved his chair back, getting up and grabbing his coat, a foul feeling settling in. He rushed outside, looking up and down the block in search of her and when he couldn't find her he hurried back the way he thought she would have taken to get here. But he couldn't find her. He had tried to call again and again, leaving message after message, one more desperate than the other until he ended up in front of her door.

He knocked, knowing she wasn't there, but hoping. Hoping against all odds. Finally he pulled out his spare key, since this certainly qualified as an emergency and entered her apartment, finding it empty.

"Kate?" He called out and was met by silence. "Kate are you here?" He already knew there wouldn't be an answer. She was gone.

Panic rose up, threatening to swallow him alive. He dialled Esposito's number with trembling fingers. Walking through the apartment again, he checked every room twice until Esposito finally picked up.

"Castle?" The detective sounded surprised.

"Espo, she's gone." He whispered into the receiver, his voice shattered, "Kate's gone."


	7. Chapter 7

_Thanks again for the great feedback on the last chapter. I'm really happy you're still all enjoying the story._

_And thanks to Marjo for pimping my cover art._

_Enjoy._

XOXOX

Only ten minutes later Esposito and Ryan came bursting through Beckett's front door, concern written all over their faces.

They found Castle pacing the living room, while speaking into his phone, "Kate, please call me back. _Please_ call me back when you get this, I am worried sick here," Ryan's heart broke a little for his friend. Castle looked devastated; his brows furrowed in concern his voice at the edge of crying. The normally big man suddenly looked so small.

"Castle," Esposito approached him first, gently placing one hand on his shoulder. Castle's head snapped around, eyes wide, helplessness evident in his deep blue irises.

"Espo," he gulped. "I don't know where she is. She doesn't answer. She always answers."

Esposito nodded at Ryan, who pulled out his phone, "On it. I'll let them track her GPS signal."

"I tried a million times, she's not picking up. Why isn't she picking up her damn phone?!" Castle exclaimed, throwing his own on the couch behind him. "Where is she Espo? Where the hell is she?"

"Castle, you need to tell me what happened," Esposito said, pulling Castle down to sit next to him.

"I don't know. I don't know what happened. I wouldn't be sitting here if I did!" Castle barked, needing to find an outlet for the frustration and the fear, which were bubbling up in him, gnawing at him.

"I know bro," Esposito tried to stay calm, he was just as worried, but Castle needed someone calm at his side right now, and Esposito could do that for him, "but you got to tell me what happened before you realized she was missing. Take a deep breath and tell me everything you can remember."

"Okay," Castle sighed, running his hand over his face. "Okay. Kate left the loft around noon. She said she wanted to do her laundry, but we made plans for dinner. I got us a table at Tony's at eight and we agreed to meet there." Castle started to recall the day, as accurate as his nerves allowed him.

"Did she seem upset? Did you notice anything unusual?" Esposito questioned, writing everything down he was told.

"No, she was fine. She actually felt much better," Castle took another shuddering breath, trying to keep his emotions in control, knowing he couldn't lose it now, "She called me on her way over, telling me she was running a bit late, because she lost track of time."

"That doesn't sound like Beckett," Esposito interfered, making a note.

Castle shook his head, "No, but she sounded relaxed, happy, when she hadn't arrived half an hour later I tried to call her, but it went straight to voice mail."

"Her phone's turned off," Ryan cut in as if on cue, coming to stand in front of his two partners.

"What? You can't locate her?" Castle exclaimed, shooting up from the couch.

"Sorry Castle," Ryan apologized. "They are trying to track her last location when her phone was still on."

"Shit," Castle hissed, slumping back onto the couch, head in his hands.

"Castle," Esposito put his hand back on Castle's shoulder, trying to win back his attention. "What did you do after you tried to call her?"

"I waited another ten minutes before I left to find her, calling her home number and walking all the way back to her apartment, but she wasn't here. Then I called you." He finally let a single tear fall, "Damn it Espo. Where is she?"

The two detectives exchanged a helpless look, before Ryan grabbed Castle's phone to check the time Beckett had called him, as useless as that might seem.

XOXOX

Standing at the kitchen counter Ryan and Esposito, kept an eye on Castle who was sitting like a picture of misery on Kate's couch, while the CSU unit was still busy working her apartment.

They hadn't found any signs of forced entry on their earlier inspection, nothing pointed to Beckett's apartment being the scene of crime, but they wanted to be extra thorough, just in case.

Castle had zoned out, sitting in the living room, staring at a spot on the floor, lips quivering, while he tried to keep it together. Ryan had wanted to call Martha to pick him up, but Castle had protested with such desperation that he didn't have the heart to do it, so they'd let him stay.

Hearing a commotion at the front door Ryan and Esposito turned to see Captain Gates entering the kitchen, glancing quickly at Castle's lost figure on the couch, before approaching her two detectives.

"What happened?" She cut straight to the chase.

"We don't know yet," Ryan replied, flipping through his notepad. "Beckett called Castle at 7:45, telling him she was going to be late."

Gates nodded, not asking what exactly her detective had been late for, pretending she didn't care. "And that's the last time anyone heard from her?"

The boys nodded.

"Could this have to do anything with the Slaughter case?" She questioned, trying to make sense of what happened.

"It could," Ryan simply answered. At this point every guess was a good guess. "But nothing is pointing directly in that direction."

Nodding more to herself than to anyone in particular, she let her view wander before making her way over to Beckett's partner.

Castle looked up when he felt the couch shift beside him, "Captain." He whispered, almost not recognizing his own voice.

Victoria Gates offered him a gentle smile, placing her hand on his knee, giving it a comforting squeeze, she finally said. "We will find her." It was a promise and Castle had never been more grateful to have Victoria Gates in charge at the 12th. He knew she would do everything in her powers to keep her promise.

"Techs got a hit on her last location," Ryan suddenly called out from the kitchen, causing Castle to jump up, hopeful eyes on Gates.

"Let's roll boys." She instructed, taking the lead, not even trying to convince Castle to stay behind. She knew he wouldn't anyway and she preferred to have an eye on him.

XOXOX

Long after midnight they finally found Beckett's shattered phone, lying in a pool of blood. The alley near Tony's restaurant was dark, not easily viewed from the main street and for that the perfect location for a hit.

When Castle saw the blood he froze, his face ashen, stumbling to the nearest dumpster he threw up. His whole being silent screaming. I_t can't be hers. Please don't let it be hers._

XOXOX

_She woke with a start, jerking up from her hard, icy resting place, pain shooting through her entire body. Her shoulder joints were burning, her face, her back, every bone, every muscle of her body seemed to be on fire. She tried to move only to realize that her hands were tied behind her back, her feet chained to a wall behind her and the only movement she could manage was a slight roll from side to side. And then she remembered, her physical pain fading away, replaced by an emotional one unable to bare._

_"Castle!" she sobbed, before she broke down, rolling herself together as much as her restraints allowed and letting the sorrow take her under.  
_

She had stepped into the alley, finding herself surrounded by three dark figures, approaching her with baseball bats.

"Hello Detective," one of them called out to her, his voice familiar but muffled through the mask he was wearing.

"What do you want?!" Beckett barked, trying to make as much noise as she could, hoping someone would come to her aid.

The man who had spoken first, slowly closed the distance between them, "Now, now Detective. Save the screaming, no one will hear you."

"My partner will be here any minute." Beckett replied, trying to hold her ground, though she knew she didn't stand a chance. She was unarmed and up against three.

The man shook his head, "No, no. He won't. Right now he is lying right over there. He pointed at a dumpster in the darkest corner of the alley, were she saw a lifeless body lying on the ground. "We caught him, waiting for you."

"Castle," Beckett breathed out, starting towards him, but was stopped by a baseball bat connecting with her knee caps. She grunted in pain, sinking to the ground.

"You stay here," the man hissed. "There is nothing you can do for him anyway." Nodding at one of his companions, the man drew a gun, pointing it at Castle's lifeless figure on the ground.

"No!" Beckett sobbed, hearing the shots ring threw the night. "Castle!" Tears were streaming down her face.

The man grabbed her by the hair, pulling her up into a sitting position, "Your little puppy needed to be put down." She could hear the evil smirk in his voice, could sense he was enjoying this.

"You bastard," she exclaimed through her tears.

She heard the man laugh, "Such a pity, Detective. We would have made a great team, but my employer has other plans for you."

Pulling the mask off, Beckett found herself staring into a familiar face, "You." She breathed before everything went dark.


	8. Chapter 8

_Hey guys, I am glad you are obviously still enjoying this. Have a nice weekend wherever you may be._

_I hope you will enjoy this chapter as well.  
_

XOXOX

CSU was still working when they left over an hour later, Gates leading, the boys following, keeping an eye on Castle, who hadn't said a word for the past 60 minutes. He looked devastated. More than once they had tried to convince him to go home, or at least wait back at the precinct, just so he would stop staring at the pool of blood. He didn't take notice of anything going on around him, his overactive mind providing him with hundreds of worst case scenarios. He couldn't stop them, couldn't stop thinking he lost her. He knew it was not what Kate needed from him right now. What she needed was for him to get his act together and figure this out. Who did this and why? And most important, where was she? But as much as he tried, he couldn't.

When Lanie arrived she hadn't said a word, just pulled Castle in for a tight hug, wiping the tears from under his eyes, before placing the softest kiss on his cheek. He gave her a weak smile in return, keeping track of her every movement while Lanie took blood samples.

XOXOX

It was way past midnight when they walked back into the bullpen, Gates disappearing into her office to make some calls, technically this wasn't a homicide investigation. A pool of blood didn't mean anybody had been killed, it certainly didn't mean she would start to think-up worst case scenarios about her best detective, but she sure as hell wouldn't let anyone else handle this investigation, so she better make sure nobody else called jurisdiction.

Ryan and Esposito rushed to set up a timeline on one of the white boards, carefully avoiding calling it a murder board. They tried to engage Castle, asking him to confirm times and places, but he just sat in his chair, next to Beckett's desk staring straight ahead.

45 minutes later Ryan poked his head through Gates' door, "Sir, can I have a minute?"

Looking up from the timeline she had scribbled on a piece of paper, she nodded, "Sure," signalling him to take a seat, "Anything new?"

"We asked for the footage of the traffic cams, it should be here within the hour, hopefully we'll be able to locate Beckett on them and take it from there."

"Good," Gates nodded, getting up and looking through the blinds, finding Castle still in his seat. "How is he holding up?"

Ryan looked nervously from Gates to Castle and back. Did she know? Should he tell her? He was trying to figure out how to play this, when Gates interrupted his thoughts.

"And don't think I don't know what's going on between those two," Gates said.

"Sir?" Ryan gulped, why was he always the one in these situations.

Gates rolled her eyes, "It's kind of obvious." She shot him a pointed look.

Ryan shook his head, a small smile around his lips, "I guess it is."

"So, how is he holding up? I don't want to send him home, but I need to know he can hold it together."

Ryan got up, joining her, "He's not talking."

"That in itself speaks volumes," Gates sighed. "Okay, he can stay, but Ryan," she stopped him on his way to the door, "if you think he's going to lose it, you let me know."

"Yes, Sir." Ryan nodded, leaving to get back to his partner.

XOXOX

Esposito had finally managed to convince Castle to take a nap in the break room at five in the morning, while he and Ryan looked through the footage of the traffic cams. They had promised Castle to get him should anything turn up but so far they had only drawn blanks. The streets around Tony's restaurant where not equipped with traffic cameras, so they had to view the footage of the next bigger intersections and just hoped to get lucky.

Ryan yawned, switching to the next file, "This is like looking for a needle in a hay stack, without even knowing what the needle looks like."

"I know bro, but we need to find something, or do you want to wake Castle to tell him we got nothing." Esposito sighed.

"No," Ryan shook his head, looking back at the break room. He knew Castle needed a lead, small as it might be, he needed something to hold on to. Turning back to his partner, Ryan suddenly said, "I called Mrs. R. She's on her way."

Esposito frowned, "You want her to take him home?"

"No, I want her to talk some sense into him. Javi, he's not helping Beckett like this. I know it must be hell for him right now, but this paralyzed thing he turned into, is not him. We need the guy who's spinning wild theories, because frankly we got nothing." He sighed, saying the last part he knew Esposito had to know. "If he's not getting it together, Gates will send him home."

"She said that?" Esposito questioned.

"Yes, earlier," Ryan confirmed, still looking guilty. "Don't ask me how or since when, but she knows about them."

Esposito took it all in, finally nodding, placing his hand on Ryan's shoulder, "You did the right thing."

"Thanks, Javi," Ryan sighed in relief, finally turning back to view the footage.

XOXOX

Castle felt gentle fingers running through his hair, pulling him to consciousness. He leant into the touch, slowly opening his eyes, "Kate?" He whispered hopefully.

"No Dad, it's us." Alexis' voice, cut through his haze, letting him stumble up into a sitting position.

"Alexis? Mother?" He shook his head, confused. "How?"

"Ryan called us," Martha stated. "Richard why didn't you tell us?" She leant down, placing a kiss on her son's cheek, "What happened to Beckett?"

Castle pulled the two of them down to sit next to him on the precinct couch, pulling Alexis in for a sideway hug, his daughter resting her head on his shoulder, while he grabbed his mother's hand, who was sitting on his other side.

Taking a deep breath Castle began to tell them, about his dinner date to which Kate didn't show up, how he had looked for her and how they had ended up in that alley with the pool of blood.

"Dad, you have any idea who did this?" Alexis asked, pushing herself even closer, she knew how he felt for Beckett, how much he loved her and that he was living a nightmare right now.

"No," he shook his head. "So far we have no idea."

They sat there in silence for a while, Martha and Alexis trying to comfort Castle, whilst still worrying about what had happened to Kate.

At one point Ryan and Esposito poked their heads through the doorway, looking defeated when three hopeful sets of eyes looked up to them.

"You got something?" Castle asked, although he knew the answer from the look on their faces.

"Sorry, bro." Esposito shook his head, "There's nothing on the tape that could help us. At least not without knowing what we're looking for."

"Fuck!" Castle exclaimed, bolting up from the couch, shoving so hard against the chair in front of him, it toppled over. "She's out there somewhere and we got nothing. Nothing!"

"Castle, calm down. This is not helping," Ryan stepped into the break room, shutting the door behind them, to prevent Gates hearing any of this.

"Well, you're not helping either," Castle spat back, kicking the chair on the floor again.

"Now that is unfair, Castle." The normally so calm and reasonable detective came to stop in front of him, furious. "Do you think this is easy for us? She's our partner too, you know. You are not the only one who's worried sick here. And frankly the only one who _hasn't_ been any help so far is you!" Ryan's voice got louder, he had enough of this. "You think sitting in your chair and staring at her desk will help her? You think not talking to us will help her?"

"Ryan," Esposito tried to reel his partner back in.

"No, Javi. Enough is enough," he turned back to Castle, "Don't tell me we're not helping, when you haven't even tried."

Castle stood stunned, staring blankly when he realized Ryan was right. Taking a deep breath, he bowed his head, "I'm sorry Kevin," looking over to Esposito he added, "You too Javi, I'm sorry." The tension visibly left the room. "I haven't been a good partner to any of you for the past few hours."

"It's okay," Ryan gave him a small smile, "but we need you back on the team."

Castle nodded, "So where do we start?"

"Why don't you start with the guy who got her into trouble just a couple of days ago?" Alexis asked, all eyes turning to her. "Didn't it all start with him?"

"Leave it to little Castle, to state the obvious," Ryan shook his head, seriously, they should have done this hours ago.

"So, let's bring him in," Esposito was already heading for the door.

"Do you want us to stay?" Alexis asked carefully, not sure what her dad would want.

Castle shook his head, "No, you two go home. I'll call you when we get something." He kissed them both, "Thanks for coming." Then nodding at Ryan and Esposito, his face determined for the very first time since this ordeal started, "Let's bring the bastard in."


	9. Chapter 9

_AN: Here comes the next chapter, betaed and all. Yeah the internet is working again in Down Under. ;-) I won't have time to write on the weekend and next week will be busy at work, so you might not get an update until next weekend. Sorry for that._

_But I guess the spoilers will keep us all busy ...  
_

_I would love to hear what you think of this chapter. Ideas ... whatever crosses your mind. Even your favorite places to visit. ;-)  
_

XOXOX

Something was kicking against her feet, slowly opening her eyes, she saw a big dark figure standing in front of her. She was too tired to lift her head, every muscle in her body seemed to hurt. When he kicked her again, she grunted in pain.

"What do you want?" Her voice was raspy, her throat dry and she was thirsty, so thirsty. How long had she slept? She had no idea.

"Just checking, if you're still breathing," the man laughed. "Obviously you are," he kicked her again, harder this time, making her scream in pain. "But it won't be for long, the big boss will come shortly to make sure, to watch the last breath you'll ever take. You must have really pissed him off."

Beckett didn't care. Couldn't care enough to even find the strength to think about a plan. She just rolled herself together, shutting him out. She didn't have it in her to fight, Castle was dead and there was no one left to have her back.

There were the boys to consider of course, and she still had trust in them, but without Castle she didn't even know what there was to come back to. Just like her mother's death all over again, but filled with so much more regrets and missed opportunities. She wished she could tell him, even if it was just for this one time, how she felt about him, what he meant to her. She wished she had told him, she loved him too.

XOXOX

They had placed Slaughter in Interrogation 1, after they had found him at a bar, drunk and smelling like he hadn't showered in days. Shortly after Gates had joined them in observation, where they tried to decide on the best way to play this.

"I want to go in with you," Castle said, a stoic expression on his face.

Gates was about to say something, when Esposito lifted a hand, telling her silently he had this, "Bro, I know you are going through hell and you want nothing else but to find her, but you're too emotional. We can't have you pissing him off. So please let Ryan and me handle this. I promise we'll get the answers we need."

Castle looked from one detective to the other, before resting is eyes on the Captain. He knew they were right, but he wished he could do more, he wanted to do so much more, "Okay," he finally nodded. "I'll watch from here."

Ryan and Esposito left with one last look at Gates, who gave them a silent and motionless heads up, determined to bring Slaughter down.

"Oh isn't it nice to see the two of you again, or last encounter was so nice," Slaughter slurred, when Ryan and Esposito entered the room. "Beckett's two Pinchers, now where did you leave the puppy?"

He grinned at the mirror, knowing very well Castle was behind it. On the other side, Castle's hands clenched into fists, barely controlling his anger.

He felt a hand on his arm, and turning his head he found Gates, shaking her head at him, "That's what he wants. Don't let him get to you."

Castle took a deep breath, releasing his fists and leaning back against the table, next to Gates. Giving her another sideways glance he watched her watching the boys and for a brief moment wondered, if she knew about them.

"So where's that smoking-hot piece of a detective?" Slaughter asked, trying to turn his head to look through the blanks, "Is she afraid to do this on her own?"

"We are pretty sure you know she's not here," Ryan stated, his voice cold as ice, having a hard time controlling his anger.

Slaughter shrugged, but shutting up for the moment.

"Where were you last night between 7 and 10pm?" Esposito asked, checking his timeline.

"O'Malley's. Why do you care?" Slaughter looked up and the irritation on his face seemed to be genuine. "What's this about? I'm suspended remember? I can have a drink whenever and wherever I want."

"This is not about your suspension, you know that very well," Ryan spat, but only elicting another puzzled look from the man across the table.

"Is this about what happened in the alley?" He asked, his mind working to figure out what they knew.

"You tell us?" Esposito leant closer. "Is it?"

"What the hell are you talking about?" Slaughter, let his hand run through his hair.

"Where were you?" Ryan demanded to know.

"I just told you, O'Malley's"

"Can someone vouch for that?" Ryan kept pressing.

"Yes, the bartender and a handful of guests. What is going on? Damn it!" He stood, slamming his hand on the table.

"Sit down," Esposito hissed, his eyes so threatening, Slaughter did immediately as he was told.

"Our partner went missing last night and we are more than sure, you have something to do with it." Esposito continued in the same flat tone.

"Whoa, whoa," Slaughter raised his hands. "I got nothing to do with that. I didn't even know she was missing."

"Cut the crap, Slaughter," Ryan barked.

"Look, call O'Malley's. They can prove I was there."

Ryan and Esposito exchanged a look, Slaughter sounded surprisingly honest. Ryan finally got up, exiting the room, leaving Esposito and Slaughter behind who kept staring at each other.

Five minutes later, Ryan was back, "It's true. He was there all evening."

On the other side of the observation mirror, Castle's heart sank. If this was true, they were back to square one.

"You could have bought yourself that alibi," Esposito went for one last desperate attempt. "Good customer and all."

"Why would I do that?" Slaughter asked.

"Why did you want Beckett on that investigation?" Ryan questioned, trying to get somewhere by changing the topic and maybe throwing Slaughter off course.

"That wasn't me," Slaughter shook his head, "Ranston wanted her in."

They heard Castle storm out of the observation room and into interrogation, before any one could stop him.

"Is that true?" He barked at Slaughter who actually looked intimidated by the man he normally used to call puppy. One look at Castle told the boys why, Castle looked threatening, the rage so evident in his whole posture, even Slaughter had to gulp.

"I swear, Ranston requested Beckett. I had nothing to do with it."

XOXOX

They came back two hours later without Ranston, unable to locate him and Castle storming right back into interrogation, where Slaughter had been watched by L.T. while they were gone.

"Where is he?!"

Looking up at Castle Slaughter winced, he had developed a major headache, and over the past hours he'd had trouble concentrating. Castle was hovering over him, his arms placed on the table, leaning into Slaughter's personal space. His eyes were piercing.

"Ranston? How the hell do I know?" Slaughter shrugged.

Castle pushed against the table, shoving it forward and in the process trapping Slaughter between the table counter and his chair, "Where is he."

"Look man, I don't know. It's not like we're buddies."

Castle pushed a little bit harder, "There must be something you can tell us." He growled.

Pushing back Slaughter tried to gain some ground, looking at Esposito and Ryan who had entered the room, for help. He realized quickly he wouldn't get any.

Sighing, he eased back into his chair, giving up his resistance, "I really don't know where he could be, but I've seen him talk to someone in a black BMW SUV a couple of times. I thought it was one of his informants, but the car screamed money so it could have been something else. I swear that's all I know."

Castle pushed himself off the table, releasing Slaughter, muttering, "Asshole," before leaving the room.

"Hey, I'm trying to help here!" Slaughter yelled after him.

"Shut up, Slaughter," Esposito growled, before he and Ryan followed Castle into the bull pen.

10 minutes later, all three of them equipped with coffee, they were back scanning through the traffic camera footage, but this time they knew what they were looking for.

Gates had offered to let someone else do it, demanded they all needed at least a couple of hours of sleep. But they declined, couldn't hand it over to anyone else and so Gates let them.

It was around noon when Ryan suddenly called out, "I got something!"


	10. Chapter 10

_I received a couple of massages from you guys, telling me you can't see the new chapter. I republished it now and hope it will work. I was at the movies otherwise I would have tried earlier. _

_AN: Weekend. Finally. Sorry I kept you waiting. I hope enjoy this one._

_XOXOX_

Kate blinked against the dim light, filtering through one of the high-up windows of her prison. Grunting in pain, she tried to sit up, pushing herself far enough to lean her back against the cold stone wall. She just wanted it to be over. Her throat was killing her; she was so thirsty every breath hurt, rattling down her lungs and making her dread the moment she would no longer be able to avoid taking the next gulp of air.

Every waking moment was filled with images of Castle's lifeless body floating through her mind and she couldn't take it anymore. When was it ever enough? She'd barely made it through her mother's death, probably wouldn't have without Castle by her side. Without him replacing the emptiness in her heart, she was certain she would have lost herself, and now that light, that joy and sense of completeness which had finally made her feel alive again, was gone. She couldn't do it again, especially without him.

Letting her tongue run over her split lips, she wished she could press them against his, against his skin. She wished she could tease him with her tongue, letting it run over his collarbone, using her teeth to pull at his ear lobe, let her mouth to do wicked things to other parts of him. She wished she could place her lips over his heart, place feather light kisses on his eyelids. She just wished she could kiss him one last time. Feel his soft talented lips against hers, against her skin. _Just one more time_.

She swallowed, but there were no more tears. She was all cried out and beside the memories of him, _of them,_ she felt numb. Closing her eyes, she finally gave in to the darkness, letting it fill up her heart.

XOXOX

Ryan pointed at a black SUV on one of the tapes. "Could be our BMW, what do you think?" He looked at his partner, who slowly nodded.

"It's coming from the direction of the restaurant," Esposito confirmed Ryan's suspicion. "Can you enhance it?"

Ryan let his fingers fly over the keyboard, producing a bigger picture of the vehicle.

"Definitely BMW," Castle stated, after getting a closer look. "What about the plate? Can you enhance that as well?"

"Not with what I have here, but I'll take it down to the tech guys and see what they can do." With that he already sprinted towards the elevator. "I'll be right back," he called out to them, before the elevator doors closed in front of him.

Turning to Castle Esposito grabbed his shoulder, "See, we'll find her. We'll find her."

"I'm still worried about the blood," Castle confessed. "There was just so much blood."

"Look, Castle. There's no need to beat yourself up about this until we're sure it's hers."

"It's _not_ hers," Gates joined them as if on cue. "Dr. Parish just called. The blood in the alley is definitely not Detective Beckett's." She said, giving Castle a sympathetic smile which had him wondering again how much Gates actually knew, but there was no time for him to worry about that now.

Sinking back against Ryan's desk he let out a relieved, "Thank God."

Esposito shot Gates a grateful look. They all had needed some good news. She gave him a tight smile back, glancing quickly back at Castle, who for the first time seemed to have hope, "Let me know when Ryan gets anything on the car," she said finally said before returning to her office.

XOXOX

She heard something on the other side of the door, realising just before the door opened that it was voices arguing. She kept her eyes shut tightly, hoping they would just let her be, and go away if they thought she was out of it, that she didn't want to fight. She heard the footsteps coming closer, and then felt someone kicking against her foot, gentler than they had handled her before.

"Hey," a voice questioned as she kept her eyes shut.

"Hey," this time she felt a hand at her shoulder, shaking her. "Get up." Her eyes flew open at that, _so it was time_.

She didn't notice the man in front of her, couldn't remember him being one of her attackers, though she'd only had his silhouette to judge by, as his face was masked.

"Get up!" He barked at her once more, kicking at her legs again, harder this time.

Kate tried to get up, struggling until she was yanked up to her feet, pain shooting through her whole body. Squinting her eyes shut to breathe through the pain, Kate tried to get her feet under her, but failed, and would have come crashing down to the ground again if it wasn't for the fierce grip one of her captor's had on her. He dragged her towards the door, ordering her to move.

While being dragged down a narrow hallway she tried to get a read on her surroundings, her survival mode finally kicking in, and her tired mind slowly trying to come up with a plan. Castle wouldn't want her to give up. In fact he would be disappointed in her if she didn't even try to find a way out of this, but she could hardly put one foot in front of the other, let alone form a coherent thought.

They kept dragging her along, down a staircase and finally shoved her into a windowless room. They just left her, not even bothering to tie her up again, which led her to the conclusion that whatever they had planned for her would happen soon.

She had heard something hit the floor behind her and pushing herself up to her knees, she grabbed for the water bottle they had wordlessly thrown down next to her. Sighing in relief she let the cool liquid run down her throat, allowing her to take her first deep breath again in what felt like an eternity.

XOXOX

Twenty minutes after Ryan had disappeared into the elevator they had an address, the car was registered to a company in Brooklyn and they were already on their way, Gates once again taking the lead, while half the precinct was following them after Gates had ordered every available officer to get to Brooklyn to back them up.

Their destination was a warehouse, supposedly empty, the owner apparently nothing more than a shell company. They all hoped they would find their partner there, desperately praying they weren't too late. They still had no idea exactly what Ranston's role was in all of this. But they all suspected he was just doing the dirty work for a much bigger player.

Castle sat in the back of Ryan's and Esposito's Dodge, palms sweating, breathing heavily in his writers vest. They had told him again and again to stay behind, that once they arrived at the warehouse, he couldn't lose his head and to let the pros handle it. He had promised, but he wasn't sure he could keep it. If Kate was in there, he would do anything to get her out and no one would stop him. They'd better not even try.

Ryan was talking to Gates on the phone; discussing how to go in, where to position the uniforms and who would go in first.

XOXOX

Kate had crawled up in the far right corner of the room, pushing herself against the wall, as if she tried to vanish in it. She only felt slightly better after she had been able to fill up on fluids, her head hurt terribly and while she had been relieved to be able to move her arms and legs without restrictions, now she could do so, she also could feel every muscle in them.

She was gnawing at her bottom lip, knees drawn to her chest while she cowered in her corner. She knew he wouldn't come to get her out, to rescue her at the last minute, as he had done so many times before. Only now it became clear to her just how often he really had risk his life for her, had done everything in his power to save her, all because he'd loved her. A single sob escaped her as the reality of her situation became clear. _Castle._

And then she heard them, heavy footfalls closing in before the door was yanked open and Ranston appeared in her view.

"Detective, your time has finally come," he smirked at her, and Kate found the strength somewhere to stumble up onto her feet so she could face him standing.

Breathing heavily she walked towards him until they saw eye to eye, if she couldn't get out of this for Castle, she would at least go with as much dignity as she could.

Raising her knee, with a speed that even surprised her she ramped it into Ranston's most sensitive parts.

XOXOX

They parked a block away, uniforms blocking off all possible escape routes. They wanted to have the element of surprise and driving up straight to the warehouse would definitely ruin that.

Ryan and Esposito were supposed to go first, check out the area and give the signal for the other teams positioned at all other entries to approach. Castle had been told to stay with Gates, only allowed to follow them inside when they gave the all-clear.

Rounding the last corner, Esposito and Ryan knew they had found her. The black BMW was parked in front of the warehouse.

Ryan spoke into the radio, waiting to hear back from all other teams before he and Espo crossed the open area in front of the warehouse and positioned themselves on both sides of the door.

With one last nod, they went in.

XOXOX

Ranston was panting in pain, but recovering quickly from Beckett's blow, grabbing her hair when he did, pulling her towards the door. "Bitch, you just got yourself in so much trouble." He hissed, dragging her after him.

"Ranston, you know what the boss said!" One of the other guys called after him. "No one's to touch her."

Ranston turned around, pushing Beckett against the brick wall in the process, "I'm just going to have some fun, and he will be late anyway." Turning to Beckett, he shoved her down a dark hallway, grabbing her hair again from behind and pulling her head towards him, letting his tongue run over her neck, "You'll scream for more, Detective. You'll even beg me for more."

XOXOX

Gates was busy overlooking the operation, talking to different officials, barking out orders and demanding updates on the positions of the teams inside the building.

All the while Castle was watching her, waiting for the moment he was certain she was distracted enough to have forgotten about him, as he pushed himself off the wall he was leaning against and quickly disappeared around the corner.

XOXOX

"To the right," Ryan whispered, giving Esposito a hand signal, to cover him, while he turned the next corner, scanning the hallway in front of them before silently moving on. Esposito followed, all senses on high alert, waiting for a sound a movement that would tell them where to find their partner.

XOXOX

Ranston had closed the door behind them and Beckett found herself in yet another windowless room, but this one was equipped with a light bulb dangling from the ceiling and a mattress on the floor. Ranston stalked her, gripping her arms as he pushed her backwards, but not enough to make her lose her footing. He grabbed for her button down, but she managed to push his hands away.

"Don't touch me," she hissed, but it came out more like a sob. She had nothing left to fight him. She knew she didn't stand a chance.

"You're only making it harder on yourself," Ranston grinned, reaching out for her again, this time managing to rip the buttons off, before he pushed her down onto the mattress behind her.

XOXOX

Castle was at the front door, moving quickly inside the warehouse, finding himself conflicted with which way to turn.

XOXOX

Ryan rounded another corner, finding himself staring down the barrels of three guns.

"Clear," one of the guys of Team 2 mouthed, pointing his finger back into the direction they came from and they all started to walk down the other corridor, teaming up.

And then they saw them. Five men, armed but apparently not expecting them.

"NYPD! Drop you weapons!" It rang out, each command louder than the other and Castle heard them, turning to his right.

As soon as the situation was under control Ryan glanced into the adjoining room, finding it empty. "She's not here!" He called back out to his partner.

Espo turned deadly eyes to the men, holding up their hands, "Where is she?!" He barked.

"Ranston took her," one of them said pointing into the direction they had come from. "Other side of the building."

XOXOX

Castle turned, sprinting down the corridor, his heart hammering in his chest as he prayed he wasn't too late.

XOXOX

Ranston had her pinned down and as much as she tried, she couldn't kick him off. He was trying to get his tongue on her and she had never been more disgusted in her whole life than when she felt the wet path he started drawing down her throat.

And then they both heard the footfalls, stopping in front of the door. Ranston suddenly let go of her and Beckett tried to push herself up, and away from him

The door opened, revealing a silhouette and the last thing she saw before Ranston pushed her against the wall so hard she hit her head and lost focus was _him._


	11. Chapter 11

_A short one for Sunday. ;-) I wanted it to stand alone and I hope everybody was able to read chapter 10 by now._

_I am sure you'll like this one. ;)_

_XOXOX_

Ranston tried to reach for his gun, but before he even had a chance to get to it, Castle was on him, both men hitting the floor with a loud thud. Ranston grunting in pain when Castle's much heavier body pressed down on him, one of his knees pressing into Ranston's back. He tried to shove Castle off, without much luck while Castle grabbed Ranston by the shoulders, pushing off the ground and dragging the detective away from Kate.

Ranston twisted in Castle's grip to break free only succeeding when Castle's focus shifted to Kate for a split second to check on her. Using his advantage Ranston's elbow connected with Castle's face, putting him off balance so Ranston could turn and immediately plant a second blow against his forehead, causing the skin over Castle's right brow to split, blood shooting down his cheek. Stumbling backwards, Castle hit the brick wall behind him, his head connecting with it, making him see stars before he saw Ranston aiming a kick at his chest. All air leaving his lungs and grunting in pain Castle sagged down, his legs quitting on him. He didn't even see the second kick coming.

He gasped for air, trying to shield himself from the next blow flying in his direction, Castle pulled up his arms up in front of him when he caught sight of Kate again. Her eyes half closed, she was struggling to get up from the mattress and that's when he saw her disrupted shirt. Remembering how he found Ranston leaning over Kate, when he had entered the room, he realized what exactly Ranston had been up to.

The rage was unlike anything he'd felt before, and with strength surprising even him he pushed off the wall. His fist connected merciless with Ranston's head and Castle was sure he broke the other man's nose, but he didn't care, he just kept punching.

Kate was still struggling to focus on what was happening in front of her. Her vision was blurry, her head was throbbing and her mind was obviously playing tricks on her, conjuring visions of Castle beating the living daylights out of her captor.

Ranston was on the floor, Castle almost sitting on him, while his fists connected with every inch of Ranston's body he could reach. He didn't stop, not even when the other man stopped defending himself and lost consciousness. He just kept going.

When Ryan and Esposito finally found them, they had to pull Castle off Ranston's body to make him stop.

"It's enough Castle!" Esposito had to bark at him, holding him back to prevent Castle from continuing, "Enough Castle, that's enough." Then, adding with a gentler tone, "Go to Beckett." The detective shoved Castle away with a soft pat on his shoulder.

It was all Castle needed to make him focus. Stumbling to where Kate had managed to push herself up into a sitting position, he fell to his knees next to her.

"Kate," he breathed afraid to touch her. Afraid he would hurt her and afraid how far Ranston might have already gone. "God, Kate."

She looked up at him, with a sense of disbelief in her eyes he couldn't place, and didn't understand, as if she had never seen him before.

"Castle?" She didn't trust her own voice, didn't trust to say his name, "Castle?" Her hands reached out, gentle fingers brushing over his face, brushing the blood away from his eye and skirting past the cut over his brow. He watched the disbelief in her eyes turn into endless wonder and then her arms flew around his neck, pulling herself into his broad chest, while he crushed her to him, burying his nose in her neck.

"Ranston said … I thought …," she stuttered pulling back, her fingers tracing his face again as if she had to make sure, she wasn't dreaming, wasn't imagining, that he really was here with her, "I thought you were dead. Ranston said …," and then the tears fell, "Oh God, Castle." Burying herself back into his embrace, she let go, sobbed into his neck. He could feel her wet, hot tears on his skin and he clutched her tighter to him.

"I'm here Kate," he whispered into her ear, his hands drawing soothing circles up and down her back, mumbling words of comfort. "It's over. I'm here. It's over."

And then he said it, unable to hold it back any longer, "I love you, Kate. God I love you."

Her hands fisted in his hair almost desperately, she would never let him go again_. Never_.

Esposito and Ryan watched their intimate exchange almost embarrassed. Shifting uncomfortably from foot to foot they silently decided to give them some privacy, hurling Ranston up and dragging him out of the room, leaving Beckett and Castle alone.

Castle was the first to pull back, smiling at her with tears in his eyes and brave enough to say it again, "I love you."

She kissed him, hard and eager, her tongue running over his bottom lip seeking entrance and he granted it. How could he not? He groaned into her mouth when their tongues met, _he had missed her so much_. It hadn't even been a whole day, but _God_ he had missed her. They both tasted his blood on their lips, now drying on his face, while his hands threaded through her knotted and dishevelled hair. Pulling her closer to him, he deepened the kiss, which was desperate and hopeful, and gentle and wild all at once. They had never kissed like this, not even on the night which had changed everything, when she had showed up at his doorstep soaked through to her bones.

Kate's split lips protested against the vehement pressure, but she didn't care, she _needed_ this, needed to feel him alive against her. And since this was as far as she could get right now, she took it.

They broke apart breathlessly and before she could say anything he had pulled her up with him, slipping out of his writer's vest, to cover up her disrupted shirt. His arms around her waist, he started for the door, "Let's get out of here."


	12. Chapter 12

_I hope everyone got to read the last chapters. I have no idea why they didn't show up at first. Anyway thanks for all your great feedback and on we go._

_I'll be skiing for the next week, not sure how much time I will have to write and if I'll have internet. I'll do my best._

_Thanks to my lovely betas... xxx  
_

_XOXOX_

They sat side by side in the ambulance since Castle had refused to let go of her hand ever since they'd left the warehouse. Not that Kate wanted him too; still, it was a bit crowded with the two of them and three paramedics.

They had patched Castle up and cleaned the cut above his eye, deciding it wouldn't need stitches - a fact Castle was immensely grateful for, he hated needles. Of course Kate didn't need to know that. After his heroic rescue mission, she didn't need to see him act like a baby. His bloody and swollen knuckles had been iced and bandaged and his ribs checked for greater damage, but aside from some minor bruises he was okay.

Next to him Kate was currently attached to an IV supplying her with fluids and electrolytes, while she chewed on a sandwich Ryan had organized. She looked a bit lost in the oversized NYPD hoody someone had handed to her, but whenever she looked at Castle, caught him watching her, she smiled reassuring him she was doing okay as well.

With one last squeeze Castle finally let go of her hand and when Kate looked up surprised she saw why. Gates was making her way over to them, her face grim and her movements quick and precise.

Gates quickly glanced at Castle, shooting him a look he couldn't quite read. Something between anger and, he didn't dare to believe it, pride? It didn't last long anyway and he was soon treated with the usual silence, while their Captain took a closer look at her rescued detective.

"How are you doing?" Gates asked, a gentleness in her voice neither of them had ever heard before.

"I'm okay." Kate replied, putting on a brave face. Gates gave her a once over and Kate felt like she needed to elaborate. "Dehydrated, but once the IV has run through I'm good to go."

"Good," her Captain simply stated. "I'm glad we got here in time." There was that look again, directed at him. Castle gulped.

"Yeah," Kate said, since she didn't know what else there was to add. After a moment of awkward silence she asked. "What about Ranston?"

"He just regained consciousness," Another pointed look into Castle's direction, "Ryan and Esposito will accompany him to the hospital and question him as soon as possible."

"What about my statement?" Beckett frowned.

"You can come in for it tomorrow, from what you told Ryan I don't see why it couldn't wait another day," Gates reached out giving Kate's knee a squeeze, "Get some rest, Kate. You too, Mr. Castle."

Kate nodded, Gates was probably right. There wasn't much for her to contribute at this point after all. She didn't know much. Castle was too stunned to say anything, he had been sure Gates would rip him into pieces for going in on his own, when he had been told to stay behind. But apparently Gates let him off the hook, at least for now.

Gates was about to leave, but turned around once more, narrowing her eyes at both of them, "I assume you will stay with Mr. Castle?"

Beckett eyes went wide, "What?"

But Gates just went on has if she was totally unaware of Kate's reaction, "I will have a security detail positioned outside Mr. Castle's building until we figure out what this is all about and who's behind it."

With that she left, not glancing back once at the two of them, too busy trying to hide the smirk plastered all over her face.

"Does she?" Kate turned to Castle, panic in her eyes, her voice shaky.

"I think she does." Castle confirmed her suspicion.

"Oh God," burying her head in her hands, Kate shook her head over and over, "Castle."

For a very long minute he didn't answer and then she heard him laugh, actually laugh. _Seriously_?

"You think this is funny?" She raised her head, narrowed eyes glaring at him.

He just kept laughing.

"Castle! This is not funny," she exclaimed.

Still he didn't stop.

Kate kept glaring at him until he finally calmed down enough to share what was on his mind and what obviously had to be the joke of the year, "I think she has known for quite some time now, she just pretended she didn't."

"What? How?"

"I don't know, but I'm sure she did. You haven't seen her the past couple of hours, the way she treated me, I'm sure she knows we are more than just partners." Sighing, he sobered up a bit more, seeing as Kate didn't think this was amusing at all, "Look, isn't it a good thing though? If she has known and didn't say anything she's probably okay with it, with us."

Kate wasn't convinced, complementing his words while chewing on her already bothered bottom lip.

"Anyway, she let us off the hook for now, so please, let's just go home, get some rest. We can worry about it tomorrow."

Kate sighed, agreeing in the end, "Okay, I guess you're right. Let's go home."

XOXOX

They finally walked through his front door three hours later and were greeted by Alexis who threw herself into her father's arms, causing him to wince in pain.

"Easy pumpkin," Castle hissed, "your old man is a bit beat up."

Alexis drew back immediately, studying him carefully while she took in his bruises, bandaged hands and the cut above his eye. "Are you okay?" She asked worried, glancing from her dad to Kate, who didn't look much better. Castle had called the loft in advance, letting Alexis and Martha know they had found Kate and would be on their way home shortly, reassuring them they were both doing as fine as could be expected under these circumstances. But Alexis still had to make sure.

"Yeah, we're okay. We'll be as good as new in a couple of days," Castle smiled back at his daughter, before pulling Kate into his side, to place soft kisses on both of his girls heads.

"Thank God," Alexis sighed in relief. "I'm so glad you're both back in one piece."

"Thanks," Kate smiled, not missing how Alexis had included her in her statement.

"Where is Grams?" Castle asked, when walking over to the kitchen island to get Kate some water. The word dehydrated still ringing in his ears.

"She just went to the pharmacy around the corner to stock up on painkillers after she heard what happened." Alexis explained stopping her father's affords with a hand on his arm. Signalling him to sit down next to Kate, while she produced two bottles of water from the fridge and handed them over, "She should be back any minute."

"Good," Castle nodded, wanting his family close as long as they didn't know what was really going on.

"Are you guys' hungry?" Alexis suddenly asked, frowning from Castle to Kate, taking in their appearances once more.

"Starving," both of them stated at the same time, earning a chuckle from Alexis who saluted them, before turning towards the stove, "Message received."

XOXOX

"That was sweet of Alexis," Kate stated when they retired to his bedroom half an hour later, bellies filled and stocked up with enough painkillers to take out a horse.

Castle smiled in agreement, obviously proud of his daughter, "Sorry about my mother though. It's the actress in her, she just can't stop exaggerating."

Kate shook her head at him, "They've both been really sweet."

"I'm glad," he said, with a bit too much seriousness in his voice for her liking.

Walking over to him, Kate snaked her arms around his waist, leaning slightly back to be able to look him in the eye, "You do know I adore your family, right?"

"Yeah?" It came out as a question.

"Yes, silly." She pulled them closer together, "I really do, just the way they are, with all the drama and all the laughter and all the craziness that's obviously a part of being a Castle or a Rodgers."

This time the smile he gave her lit up his whole face and then he leant down, capturing her lips in a gentle kiss, pulling her flush against his chest. When they broke apart, Kate sighed, tucking her head under his chin, just letting him hold her. They stayed like this for awhile until she placed a kiss over his heart, mumbling into his chest, "Thanks for getting me out."

Castle leant back, brushing a strand of golden curls from her face, her hair was a tangled mess, and he would probably need to help her straighten it out tomorrow.

His eyes were clouded when she raised her head to look at him, "Castle?"

"Did he?" Castle swallowed, "Did Ranston … when I walked in he …," he couldn't say it.

But to his relief Kate shook her head, "No, you were there just in time."

"Thank God," he sighed, pulling her close again, burying his nose in her neck, fighting against the tears that suddenly threatened to fall.

She held him until he got his bearings back and finally taking him by the hand, let him towards the bed, "let's get some sleep, Castle."

They stripped down to their underwear, both too tired to manage anything else. Crawling in behind Kate, Castle pulled her into his chest, feeling her warm hand over his, pulling both of them over her chest.

He sighed, finally content again now that he had her back and she was safe, at least for now. There was time to face the world and fight the evil tomorrow, for now sleep called out to both of them, "Love you," he whispered into the dark, before they both slipped under and drifted off.


	13. Chapter 13

_Greetings from Austria. Managed to write, what I hope to be a cute chapter for you, inbetween skiing and all the other fun. Enjoy._

XOXOX

Kate woke at 5:00am after eleven hours of blissful sleep finding the spot next to her, previously occupied by her partner, empty and cold. Rubbing her eyes, she caught the dim light filtering through the crack under his bathroom door and pushed the covers away to see what had Castle up so early in the day.

She found him in the bathtub, eyes closed and apparently oblivious to her presence as she slowly made her way over to him. She took him in, flinching when saw the angry yellow and purple bruises now showing on his chest, red lines rimming his ribcage and the dried blood in his hair, behind his ear, on his shoulder. All because of her, _because he had saved her_.

She reached out to him, her fingers stroking softy through his hair and on a sigh he opened his eyes to look at her.

"Hey," she smiled at him, her hand now cupping his cheek. "Are you okay?"

He stared at her, slowly nodding, "Yeah, just…," he left his sentence unfinished.

"It's alright," she whispered into the silence of the bathroom, kneeling down beside the tub before reaching out for a washcloth, dipping it into the still warm water and slowly moving it over his chest, down his arms and back up to catch the blood on his neck and behind his ears. Her moves were gentle and slow. Taking her time, she wanted him to relax rather than clean him, wanted him to let go and wash the remains of the past days away. Another sigh escaped his lips, when he closed his eyes, sinking down a bit further into the water, while he let her take care of him in a way no one had ever done before.

Silence surrounded them, while she continued her task, the silence suddenly disturbed by Kate's soft voice.

"I love you."

At her words his eyes flew open and he half suspected she would be looking anywhere but him, but to his surprise her face was only inches away, while she was leaning over the tub, her eyes steady on his.

"I love you Castle. So much." And there was such a certainty in her voice, so much love pouring out of her eyes, that it took his breath away. Before he even had the chance to say it back, her lips were on his, gentle and sure, while his arms sneaked out of the water and around her back, pulling her closer.

She had wanted to say it before, when he had found her in the warehouse, but he had beat her to it and she didn't just want to say it back, she wanted to be the one who initiated it when she told him for the first time. Wanted to take his breath away when he heard the words from her mouth, words he waited to hear for so long. She obviously had succeeded.

"Kate," he breathed; when they finally pulled apart and it was evident he needed her, in every way possible.

Stepping back, she shed her underwear and climbed into the tub, sitting down in his lap, circling her hips, causing him to moan, his own hips jerking up.

"Kate," he breathed her name again, unable to say anything else. His hands moved to her hips to still her movements, currently distracting him from what he needed to say and still he couldn't stop his body from reacting to her, didn't want it to either. "I love you, too." Then he kissed her, pulling her head down to him, her breasts meeting his chest, her curls framing their faces. The water spluttered around them, while her hands moved into his hair, his right hand moving south between their bodies, making her gasp.

"Castle," she hissed, before biting down on his lip, quickly soothing it with her tongue, while her hips circled him.

"You started it," he mumbled breathlessly against the skin of her neck.

"Then I think it's only fair that you finish it," she smirked back at him and that was it.

They didn't last long, and while working each other up, they managed to empty almost half of the water in the bathtub onto the floor around them, but neither cared. Coming down and catching their breath, he held her close to him, the band aids Alexis had put onto his knuckles earlier slowly peeling off his skin.

"You're amazing," he whispered into her damp hair, his fingers dancing over her back. "So amazing."

"I love you," she simply stated and just like that she had rendered him speechless again. Gazing into her eyes, he stroked the wet strands of hair out of her face until his brain allowed him to form a full sentence.

"I will never get tired of hearing you say that," he finally mumbled, amazed at how she had captured him, how she made him feel so many things he had never felt before, how wonderful it was to have her here with him, so open, so wanting and so in love.

"I love you." She wouldn't get tired of telling him either.

XOXOX

They lounged in the tub some more, content in another embrace until the water cooled and Kate finally rose to get out.

"Can you help me wash my hair?" She asked trying to run her fingers through the tangled mass, "I don't want the patches to get wet."

He glanced up at the small stripes covering her forehead. The paramedics had checked on her wound from a couple of days ago and renewed the stripes.

"Sure," he nodded, climbing out of the tub after her, "Just tell me what to do."

Taking his hand, Kate led him under the shower, positioning him under the stream, while he looked at her puzzled.

"I'll show you," she winked and turned him around so his back was turned to her, before reaching for his shampoo bottle. "Tilt your head back," she instructed, before starting to work the shampoo into his hair, careful to not let any of it run down his face and into the cut over his eye.

He groaned when her fingers massaged his scalp, so tempted to screw the hair washing progress and do other things to her, but decided he would behave. There was time for kinky stuff later. Kate gave him a gentle push to adjust his head under the stream to rinse the last remains of the shampoo out of his hair, before slapping him playfully on his butt, "All done."

He growled, turning around he just forgot about all his good intentions from just a few seconds earlier. Pressing her against the cold wall, he attacked her neck, feeling her leg raise around his upper thigh pulling him closer. Good, she didn't object then.

She felt his knee nudging between her thighs and as much as she wanted to continue this, she really needed to get her hair washed first.

Placing her hands on his chest, she pushed him back enough to make him stop, panting heavily she stuttered, "Hair first."

He groaned in disappointment but did as he was told, reaching for the shampoo bottle.

"You're good at this," he heard her mumble, angling her head further into his touch, while he carefully untangled her messed up curls.

"As the proud dad of a daughter who wouldn't leave for school if her hair wasn't just right I had no choice but to become a pro. I can even braid it if you want."

Kate smiled gently. God he was cute, because he _meant_ it, he wasn't teasing or trying to be funny, he would braid her hair and probably even enjoy it and she just had to kiss his cute, beautiful face. Turning around in his arms and taking him by surprise, she locked her lips with his.

When they broke apart breathless, her hand travelled south and leaning in she whispered into his ear, to hurry with the hair. I have other plans for you.

Gulping, he managed to nod and quickly returned to his previous occupation to get to whatever she had in mind. He knew they had to face the world outside and the still existing threat to her life later, but for a couple more hours he decided to just ignore all of this. She was safe, she was here and she loved him. His goofy smile got wider and with a playful slap on her backside he grinned, "All done."


	14. Chapter 14

_AN: I'm back. I spent an awesome week with white powder snow in Austria. Now it's back to work, anyway, not what you want to hear about so here's the next chapter. Let me know what you think. I always love to hear your thoughts. Enjoy._

XOXOX

They walked into the precinct side by side, closer than usual, the backs of their hands touching. They didn't want to be obvious, but they also knew it was no use to hide it any longer, regradless of whether Gates would actually call them out on it or not. Glancing over at Kate, Castle tried to gauge her mood, afraid this whole coming to the precinct might be a bit too much after what she had been through, but she seemed relaxed and confident. A good night's sleep was obviously all she had needed to be back at her game.

She shot him a smile, squeezing his hand before she reassured him, "I'm okay, don't worry."

"I just wished this was all over," he mumbled, grabbing her hand once more.

"I know, me too." She bumped his shoulder, trying to lighten his mood. "Come on, Castle. Let's see what the boys have for us."

He followed still not convinced they wouldn't close this recent unpleasant chapter of their life anytime soon. This whole thing felt off to him. He didn't understand Ranston's role in all of this and he feared they wouldn't get much out of him.

"Beckett," Ryan called out from the conference room when he saw them standing in the pull pen and waited until they had made their way over to him, before asking, "How are you guys doing?"

"Better," Beckett smiled, sitting down next to him and reaching for Castle's hand under the table, more for his comfort than her own. "So, any news?" She asked expectantly.

Ryan shook his head apologetic at her hopeful tone, "No, they kept Ranston at the hospital over night, we couldn't question him yet, but Espo is on his way to bring him over. We thought you might want to watch."

Beckett nodded, she did, and she was glad her boys knew her well enough to include her as much as possible in the investigation. Glancing at Castle she raised a questioning brow, "What about you?"

"Wouldn't miss it for the world," he stated grim and Beckett couldn't shake off the feeling there was more on his mind than he shared with them right now.

Ryan nodded as well, knowing better than to question Castle's mood. After all his friends had been through the past couple of days, he shouldn't be surprised they weren't at their top game. Reaching for his notepad, he grabbed a pen and got himself ready, "Okay, then let's get your statement down on paper and when Espo gets here, we're good to go."

XOXOX

Ranston wasn't talking. Castle and Beckett watched Ryan and Esposito pull every trick out of their sleeves they had to offer, but Ranston kept silent, ignoring them.

Castle's hands where balled up into fists at his sides and he could barely contain his anger while he watched the man responsible for Kate's kidnapping staring holes into the wall behind the two detectives.

Gates had joined them in observation, wanting as much as anyone, to get to the person who was behind all this. Watching Ranston's stoic features she shook her head, "Whoever he's protecting must be very powerful if he refuses to even take a deal," she stated, without looking at Castle and Beckett, her eyes steadily trained on their suspect.

"So what are you saying?" Castle asked. "That it's helpless?" He couldn't mask the fear in his voice. If they didn't get to the bottom of this, it meant Kate was no safe and he didn't know if he could do it all over again.

"It's never helpless Mr. Castle, we just need to find something which will put more pressure on him. We have a team searching his apartment and Ryan and Esposito have already started to dig through his financials. If we look hard enough we'll find something, there's always a trail. We just have to find it."

With a warm smile for both of them she left the observation room, while Esposito and Ryan took a break as well, sensing they wouldn't get anywhere with Ranston like this. They needed a plan and they needed more information.

"Hey, you okay?" Kate tugged on his arm to get his attention. She didn't like his quietness.

"Mmh?" Castle slowly brought his eyes from Ranston to her.

"Are you okay?" She repeated, narrowing her eyes not to miss his reaction, as small as it might be.

"I so wish I could punch that bastard," he mumbled, causing Kate to chuckle. "What?"

"Well from the way he looks right now, I would say you did a pretty good job the last time," Kate responded, but soon realized she couldn't lighten his mood, so instead she reached up to frame his face with her hands, letting her thumbs trace the lines under his eyes. He looked so tired. Obviously he hadn't gotten nearly as much sleep as she had last night. "We'll find something, Castle."

He leant his forehead against hers, sighing, surprised when her lips found his in a chaste kiss.

XOXOX

Four hours later they were still going through Ranston's financials, but so far they hadn't been able to find anything that would compromise him or his employer. Sighing Beckett let the folder she had been working on sink to her desk.

"Maybe you guys should go home," Ryan suggested. "Get some rest. Esposito and I can finish this alone."

Castle looked up, searching Kate's eyes to find them closed in exhaustion, "Kate?"

"I don't know, I'd rather stay until we find something," she answered honestly and was relieved to see Castle obviously was with her on this.

"Me too, but we could use a break. How about we get something to eat from Remy's, catch some fresh air and then go back at it?" Castle suggested.

"Sounds like a plan," Kate smiled, giving his shoulder a comforting squeeze while getting up, "Do you guys want something?" She asked, putting on her coat with Castle's help.

XOXOX

Castle was tense at her side and strikingly quiet, while they sat waiting for their order in the corner booth. She reached for him under the table, placing her hand on his knee, "Hey, I can hear you thinking over here."

He looked up at her, his hand finding hers on his knee, "I just don't like the whole feel of this. I mean, who's Ranston protecting? What kind of power does that person have over him when Ranston is willing to go down for all of it."

"We'll find out," she simply said.

"What if we don't?" There was so much anxiousness in his voice, it broke her heart, "When does it ever end Kate? Isn't Bracken enough? I don't know, it's seems like we're going from one disaster into the next, with barely any time to catch our breath."

"Castle," she wasn't sure what he was getting at, a foul feeling settling in her stomach, "What are you saying."

He looked at her and saw the panic flickering in her eyes and when revisiting his words, he realized she could draw the wrong conclusion, "I just … Can you stay at the loft with me until this is over, it would mean a lot to me."

He saw relief wash over her, and nodding she leant in to kiss him softly, "I can certainly do that."

XOXOX

His head was propped on her chest, her hands running through his hair, while she cradled him close, legs intertwined.

"I love hearing your heart beat," he mumbled into her chest, sinking even deeper into her body, while the steady sound lulled him into dreamland. "Thanks for staying," he mumbled into her chest, his voice heavy with sleep.

Kate placed a soft kiss on the top of his head, she would gladly stay for as long as needed. For as long as _he_ needed it, wanting nothing more than to chase that haunted look he was giving her away.

They hadn't gotten anywhere earlier in the precinct and after another four hours of looking through financial records with out any money trail and nothing new from the team at Ranston's apartment they had finally called it a day or better a night.

True to her word they had only stopped at her apartment to get some things she needed before heading for the loft and spending another hour with his daughter and mother.

After their rocky start a couple of days ago, Kate and Alexis were slowly finding a rhythm with each other, where the awkward moments became less and the laughter increased. Kate couldn't put into words how happy it made her. She knew that Alexis was the most important person in Castle's life and she wanted them to work, all of them together.

"What are you thinking about?" Castle asked, slightly raising his head from her chest to look at her.

"Alexis," she smiled down at him.

Placing a kiss on her scar, he rolled off of her and onto his side, his head propped up on his arm to look at her. "Alexis?" He questioned.

"Yeah, how things seem to be settling between us," she elaborated.

"Yeah?" He asked hopeful.

"I think she's starting to realize I won't just disappear on you. That I'm as much in this as you."

He frowned, didn't understand, "What do you mean?"

"I don't blame her," Kate spoke quietly, knowing they had to talk about this, "I put you through a lot after I was shot, kept you hanging for a year, expecting you to wait. I do understand she wants to protect you. I wasn't the most reliable one in the past."

"Kate," he didn't know what to say.

"It's okay," she offered him a reassuring smile, "I'll prove myself to her. I will make her believe in me, they way you do."

Hips lips crushed down on hers, desperately pulling her close, "I love you." He mumbled against her skin and before she could answer he silenced her with his lips on hers again.


	15. Chapter 15

_AN: I hope everyone is having a great weekend. Here come the next chapter. I hope you enjoy_

_XOXOX_

They went back to the precinct early the next morning, hoping the boys might have found something after they had left, yet knowing, they would have called if that had been the case. Stepping out of the elevator and walking into the bullpen, Castle stopped dead in his tracks when he spotted an all too familiar, bulky figure standing at Ryan's desk.

"What is he doing here?"

Beckett frowned, following his line of sight she realized who he was talking about, "Slaughter."

Ryan saw them standing at the elevator and waved them over. They tentatively made their way towards the two men, curious what kind of explanation there was for Slaughter being at the precinct.

"What the hell is he doing here?" Castle growled, positioning himself between Slaughter and Beckett, not wanting that man anywhere near her.

"Easy, easy," Slaughter raised his hands, "I come in peace."

"I hardly doubt that," Castle replied, not moving a bit.

Slaughter bowed his head, something like honesty flashing over his face, "Look, I know I'm one of your least favorite people and I don't blame you. But I heard you're having trouble getting Ranston to talk and I thought I might be able to help."

"How could _you_ be of any help?" Castle spat at him, not hiding his distain.

Slaughter shrugged, unimpressed, "I know things. I know people. I'm able to put pressure on him you can't."

"And why would you help us?" Beckett asked, stepping out of Castle's shadow.

"Let's just say, I owe you one." He smirked.

"Why do I have the foul feeling there's more?" She asked, stepping towards him, preventing Castle from getting in her way, by placing a hand on his arm.

"You could put in a good word for me if I crack him. Might help me with the suspension." He shrugged again, pretending as if it was nothing.

"If you crack him?" Beckett questioned again.

"Only if I crack him," Slaughter confirmed, "So do we have a deal?"

She looked at Castle's grim face and then over at Ryan who shrugged, which told her he thought they should give it a shot.

"Deal."

XOXOX

They had brought Slaughter down to holding twenty minutes ago and were waiting for him to finish whatever he was doing. They hadn't heard any screams so far or any other noise for that matter, which could be either good or bad, they weren't sure yet.

"What's taking him so long?" Castle huffed, leaning against the stone wall.

"You do remember we interrogated him for a whole day and he didn't talk, right?" Esposito frowned.

Castle just grunted in response, keeping his eyes trained at the narrow hallway leading to the cells. "He's bluffing, he's just trying to save his sorry ass."

"Yeah, could be, but right now, we really don't have anything else to go with," Ryan stated, always the voice of reason. "And if he doesn't deliver, we're not going to say anything in his favour, so relax."

"Relax," Castle mumbled to himself, but otherwise kept his mouth shut.

Another twenty minutes later, Slaughter suddenly reappeared, a satisfied grin on his lips, "I think he's ready."

"What did you tell him?" Beckett asked, blocking his path.

"That's for me to know and for you to never find out," he smirked down at her. "So don't forget our deal, sweetie."

Castle pushed himself off the wall, but Esposito held him back. He knew Beckett could handle this on her own, she didn't need her jealous boyfriend to step in, though it was cute, he'd give Castle that.

Beckett stepped closer, not letting Slaughter's words get to her, "When Ranston delivers what we want, we'll deliver what _you_ want. That's the deal." She stepped out of his way, "And now, get the hell out of my precinct."

Slaughter took a small bow and strode away with such confidence that they were suddenly very sure he had succeeded.

"Bring him up," Beckett instructed and turned towards the elevator.

XOXOX

"We heard you're willing to talk to us." Ryan stated, placing his folder on the table.

"I bet you did." Ranston laughed without humor, "Nice trick sending the Slaughter-Man."

"Well it obviously, _did_, the trick, didn't it?" Esposito smirked, glancing shortly over at the two way mirror, knowing Castle would enjoy this.

"There's one thing I want though," Ranston said, glancing nervously around the room.

"I don't think you're in any position to make demands," Esposito replied, yet intrigued what kind of deal Ranston was looking for.

"When I tell you who's behind this, who hired me, I want a guarantee you'll protect me."

"We'll see about that once you've told us," Ryan tried, not willing to give this bastard anything.

"If you're not protecting me, I will be dead before this whole thing comes to trial," Ranston stated matter-of-factly and one look at him told them, he was telling the truth.

XOXOX

It took them two hours to get the deal done and for Ranston to drop one name. _Cesar Valez_.

What came next were hours of interrogation, collecting evidence, following money trails until they had enough to let the DA sign a warrant to arrest the person responsible for all of this.

Cesar Valez didn't even see coming what hit him, when the S.W.A.T. team ambushed his New Yorker residence in the evening, arresting him and tearing his place apart in search of evidence.

Ryan and Esposito brought him in later in the evening under the applause of the whole precinct. Ranston had given them enough to not only charge Valez with kidnapping but to bring him down for his drug business as well. It was a big catch in many ways and he wouldn't get out of this one. Cesar Valez was going down, once and for all.

Castle and Beckett wisely stayed out of all of it, not wanting to compromise the investigation in any way, even when it was hard, just to watch, but as the victim Kate couldn't get actively involved. Instead they had once again taken residence in the observation room, starring through the two-way mirror at the man who had wanted to kill Kate.

After staring at Valez for nearly an hour Castle had left the observation room in search of coffee, when he didn't return Kate found him slumped down in one of the hallway chairs, head in his hands, while Ryan and Esposito were still waiting for Valez' lawyer to show up. So far their man suspect hadn't said a word.

"Hey," she announced herself gently, handing him a steaming cup of coffee to replace the untouched and long cold one on the ground next to him..

"Thank you," he smiled, signalling her to sit down.

"Did you call Alexis and your mom?" She asked, while pushing herself into his side, until he placed his arm around her, so she could rest her head on his shoulder.

"Yeah, told them we might not come home tonight, but that this all will be over soon."

She studied him. He didn't look relieved as she had expected, "What's wrong?"

He frowned, "What do you mean?"

"Castle I can see it in your face, something's bothering you." She placed her hand on his knee, knowing that touching him often did the trick to get him to talk.

Sighing he put the coffee cup on the ground and twisted in his chair to get a better look at her, "I don't know, I just keep wondering why. Why did Valez want to kill you? You weren't investigating against him. You have been not threat to him or his business. It's doesn't make sense. What kind of benefit would he get from taking you out?"

"I _did _threatened him, the last time we met, maybe that was reason enough for him," she shrugged.

"For a man like Valez? I doubt that," his frown increased.

"Castle, we'll see what he has to say. But anyway we have enough to lock him away for a very long time, if not forever, so please stop worrying, it's over." She leant in to kiss him.

"You're probably right," he sighed, after Kate pulled back, giving her a small smile before leaning back in to kiss her again.


	16. Chapter 16

_AN: After being sick in bed for a week I have the next chapter for you guys. Sorry for the delay and thank you for your ongoing support and nice words. I appreciate it a lot._

XOXOX

He relaxed for about ten minutes before the wheels in his head started turning again. No matter how he looked at it, this whole thing just didn't add up and he couldn't let it go. His mind wouldn't let him.

"What if it's my fault?" Castle suddenly asked, startling Beckett who had been leaning against his shoulder, drifting on the edge of sleep, exhausted from the past couple of days.

"What?" She mumbled, trying to catch up with him.

"If I hadn't worked with Slaughter back then, maybe …," he trailed off.

Beckett sighed in frustration, "Castle would you please stop it. It's not your fault."

"But … -," she cut him off.

"No Castle, no buts. You just said it yourself, Cesar Valez is not a man to be easily intimidated and there are certainly other people that man has to worry about than you or me." She paused realizing what she had just said.

"So?" Castle questioned, sensing she was finally starting to see eye to eye with him.

"It doesn't make sense," she mumbled to herself, frowning.

"See!" He exclaimed with relief. "I told you so."

Absentmindedly placing her hand on his knee, she worried her bottom lip with her teeth while trying to figure this out. But there was nothing she could come up with, no scenario that would explain why Cesar Valez wanted her dead. Sighing she finally stood and pulled Castle up with her, "Let's talk to Ryan and Espo before they start questioning him."

XOXOX

The boys listened, asked a couple of their own questions and finally agreed that someone like Valez shouldn't have an interest in Beckett even less put so much effort into an operation to take her out.

"So what do you think we should do?" Espo asked Beckett, while the four of them shared refreshments in the break room. It was close to midnight and they all wished they could bring this to an end, fall into bed and don't get out of it for at least a week.

"How long do you think it will take for Valez` lawyer to show up?" Beckett nodded her head towards the interrogation room where Valez was still waiting.

"Not sure, but he's living outside Manhattan and apparently he was already in bed, so it could take awhile." Ryan answered.

"Good," Beckett acknowledged that information, "That'll give us time to see if we can find something on our own to put pressure on him instead of just trying to ask the right questions."

"Beckett, I don't think you should touch any of this," Espo shrugged apologetically, maybe even looking a bit afraid. "You know because of your involvement, just to be on the safe side."

Sighing Beckett sat back in her chair. Espo was right. Valez team would definitely try to use any involvement of her against them. "Okay, then just the three of you." She nodded, hating to be so useless.

The boys got on it, Espo calling the CSU team at Valez' house to see if they might have found something already while Castle and Ryan started digging into the financial records they had been able to pull so far. Beckett watched from the sideline, quickly getting bored when nothing turned up. She finished some old paperwork she hadn't been able to get to, but was quickly done with that as well. She got the boys refills on their coffees, before rearranging the board with the details of her kidnapping and anything else they had learned so far. It earned her some raised brows from Castle and Ryan, which she answered with a shrug, what else was she suppose to do.

"Why don't you go and lay down in the break room?" Castle asked, suddenly standing right behind her, "Get some sleep?"

"While you guys keep working?" She turned around to look at him, "I don't think that's fair."

Reaching out, he brushed a strand of hair out of her face, "Kate, you've been through a lot the past couple of days. No one will hold it against you, if you get some sleep now."

She leant into him, her forehead resting against his chest, there weren't many people left beside them and the boys and she was way too tired to care who could see them. Okay, maybe he had a point.

"Alright, alright, but let me go to Remy's first to get you guys something to eat. Okay?"

Castle smiled and with a quick glance around to make sure no one was watching, gave her a quick peck on the lips. "I want a burger."

XOXOX

Beckett had left five minutes ago with their order and Ryan was yawning, when his view fell on the clock on the wall. "It's been three hours," he said into the quiet of the bullpen.

"Huh?" Espo's head shot up from his computer, giving him a questioning look.

"His lawyer, it's been three hours since he called him. Don't you think it's strange he still hasn't shown up?"

"He's asking where his lawyer is," they heard LT call out from interrogation in that moment.

"I'll take care of that," Ryan got up with a huff, popping some joints, before walking over to join LT.

"Did Lanie find something about the blood in the alley?" Castle suddenly asked, standing in front of the board, studying the information on it.

"Ah, yes. She called when you guys where having _coffee_," Espo joined him with a smirk, his fingers making quotation marks in the air.

"We _were _having coffee," Castle looked at him in shock.

"Whatever you say, bro." Espo laughed, grabbing his notes to review what Lanie had told them.

"As if Beckett would let me, in the precinct," Castle mumbled to himself and sitting down at her desk. Of course it was a fantasy of his, but Beckett had been very clear about sex in the precinct and, well not the point right now. He was turning his attention back to Espo.

"Lanie said that the blood was actually from a guy we found in the warehouse," Espo read from his notes.

"Dead?" Castle asked.

"Yep, bullet hole in the head. She'll get back to us when she knows more."

Castle nodded, stifling a yawn, he doubted that it had any relevance for their case.

"His lawyer is not picking up," Ryan informed them, reappearing from interrogation.

"And I can tell you exactly why," Gates startled them before joining them in the middle of the bullpen. All three men turned their heads to the Captain whose expression told them whatever was coming next, they wouldn't like it. "I just got a call from the Highway Patrol, informing me that Victor Corbarez, who is apparently Valez' lawyer was killed in an accident 45 minutes ago."

This couldn't be a coincidence, all three men were sure of that. Someone was cleaning up.

"What happened?" Ryan was the first one to find his voice.

"Highway Patrol says it was a hit and run, Corbarez was pushed off the road and his car overturned. He was dead upon arrival." Gates filled them in, sitting down on top of Beckett's desk. "I don't like this. I don't like this at all. What's going on here?"

"Someone obviously wants to keep Valez from talking," Castle stated. He didn't like this either.

"Kate!" He suddenly exclaimed. "She's alone at Remy's." Panic rose up in him, she was out there alone. He was already halfway through the bullpen, when the elevator doors opened and Ryan caught something out of the corner of his eye. Sprinting after Castle, he more or less tackled him, shouting, "Get down!" Before all hell broke loose.


	17. Chapter 17

_AN: Wow the feedback on the last chapter was amazing. Thank you. Some people spilled their coffee, I'm sorry about that ... not ;-)  
Thanks to my lovely Beta's. And now enjoy._

_XOXOX_

Kate was just crossing the street, arms filled with bags of food when she saw the gathering of uniforms in front of the 12th shouting orders at each other, a team in full gear moving to the back of the precinct. Something was wrong. Sprinting the last feet, she grabbed the first officer she could find by the arm and asked what was going on.

"Detective Beckett, you're lucky not to be up there right now." Johnson a guy from traffic told her.

"Why?" Beckett was getting impatient.

"Someone is shooting up in homicide. We weren't able to contact anyone up there so far, sorry," he filled her in and it was all she needed to hear to throw the bags of food on the ground, pushing through the front doors and start running for the back staircase. Several uniforms tried to stop her on her way up but she just pushed her way through. She needed to get to her team.

XOXOX

"Castle, stay down," Ryan pushed the writer's head back under the desk behind which they both had taken cover when the attackers had opened the fire. Captain Gates was crouched low behind her office door, her weapon drawn, waiting for an opportunity to take the shooters out. She knew all too well that the desk didn't provide enough protection against the hail of bullets raining down at them.

When the first bullet had lashed through the bullpen Esposito had quickly moved around the backside and was now approaching at the attackers' back without their notice.

One of the men kept firing into the bullpen to keep the detectives occupied while the second one made quick work of the interrogation rooms, their target obviously being Valez. There was nothing they could do for their suspect without exposing themselves at this point. They had to hope for the right opportunity or wait for back-up.

"Where's the lady detective?" One of the shooters barked, holding his fire for a moment. "All we want is her and we let the rest of you live."

For a second Castle felt relieved. Beckett was safe at Remy's but then he realized what it meant for the rest of them.

Ryan was about to answer when he saw Esposito was only one corner away from the shooters and the opportunity to take them down. He signalled Ryan to cover him and the Irish detective nodded in understanding, emptying his clip in the direction of the shooters to give Espo enough time to get even closer and round the last corner. Ryan's hand was still on Castle's head to keep him out of harms way and the rest happened so fast that Castle, crouched under the table, making himself as small as he could, wasn't even sure what happened exactly.

Esposito emerged from his spot behind the wall and with two expert shots took down both shooters, kicking their weapons away from them, making quick work of searching the bodies for more.

"All clear," he called out and those were the words Beckett heard when she carefully entered the floor from the back stair case, her own weapon drawn.

"Castle!?" She called out, panic evident in her voice, when she saw the damage but none of her team in sight, "Castle!?"

"I'm here," she heard him mumbled from somewhere in the middle of the chaos and then saw his head pop up behind Ryan's desk.

She rushed to his side, her hands all over him to make sure he was unharmed, "You okay?"

"I'm good, I'm good," he reassured her, struggling to get to his feet, a smile on his lips. "But I told you I need a gun."

She laughed at that before helping him to get his feet under him, feeling him slightly tremble, "What happened?" Beckett asked while following him towards Ryan, Esposito and Captain Gates who stood over the dead bodies of the shooters, while the bullpen filled with uniforms and detectives from other departments.

"Valez is dead." Esposito stated, standing in front of the interrogation room, staring down at Valez' lifeless body, which was draped over the table. "And you probably would be too, if you hadn't been out. They were looking for you as well."

XOXOX

"How did they get in here?" Gates demanded to know from the guard commander of the night shift, a giant who looked intimidated by Gates' fierce look.

"Not through the main entrance, they must have managed to open one of the back doors. My men are already checking on that. I let you know as soon as we find something." The officer nodded before turning around to quickly leave.

"Do we have any idea who these men are?" Gates looked now at Ryan and Esposito, who both shook there heads. CSU was still busy, they didn't have the chance to check finger prints yet.

"Okay, keep me in the loop. I have the Mayor waiting," the boys took the hint and joint Beckett and Castle in the bullpen who sat side by side on Ryan's desk.

"Hey guys," Beckett smiled at them, glad they were okay.

"Sorry boss," Ryan bowed his head. "We couldn't get to Valez in time."

"Ryan, I know you did what you could. The most important thing is that you're okay." And with a look at Castle at her side she added, "And thanks for keeping him safe."

Ryan nodded, accepting her gratitude, "It wasn't easy. He has a tendency to stick his nose out." He grinned at Castle before sitting down next to him. He let his eyes wander, coming to rest on the elevator doors which revealed their ME, who was hurrying towards them.

"What the hell happened here?" Lanie exclaimed halfway there. "Are you guys alright?" She asked, hugging each and everyone of them, making sure they were all unharmed.

"We're okay, Lanie," Kate smiled, returning her friend's hug

"You let me be the judge of that, girl," Lanie glared at her, before hugging her again with a relieved sigh. Before letting her go and demanding to know what exactly had occurred at the precinct.

Shaking her head, she realized how close this one had come, "Okay, I have some work to do. But please try to stay out of trouble for a couple of days. That was enough drama for a whole year." She turned to start her examination, informing them, she would let them know if she found something that'd help them with identification.

XOXOX

"Are you okay?" Castle asked her quietly, while the boys talked to the guys of CSU.

"Honestly, no," she sighed, leaning against him, happy to be able to accept his support. "I just hope we'll be able to figure this out. I don't want to think about what it means if we don't."

"Me either," he mumbled, tentatively lacing his fingers with hers. He didn't want to get on Gates' bad side, when she had been more than accepting about them so far, but he figured after the days events Gates would be okay with them holding hands.

With Valez dead their last lead had turned useless and they were further away from discovering who's behind all this than ever. Castle doubted they would find any evidence in Valez financial records. The man was a pro, way too clever to leave them anything to go with and find the person behind all this. But they had to.

"What if it's Bracken?" He finally spoke into the silence, a thought which had haunted him, ever since he came across it for the first time.

"We have a deal," Kate replied weakly, knowing it might not matter after all.

"What if he doesn't care for your deal, Kate?" He squeezed her hand, he didn't want it to be true, yet he knew it was a possibility.

"I don't know, Castle. I don't know." She didn't want to think about it right now. She wanted to go home with him, crawl into bed and not get out again until this was over. It was not like her to give up, but she was too tired and it was just too much right now. All she wanted was sleep. "We should go home," she heard herself say. "Martha and Alexis will be worried when they see the news in the morning and there's not much we can do here right now any way."

Castle looked at her surprised. She never wanted to go home in the middle of an investigation, "Are you sure?"

"I'm tired. Let's get home and catch a couple of hours of sleep. We can come back in the morning. Please."

He hadn't planned on denying her wish, but he still felt uneasy, this was not the Kate he knew. But he nodded, grabbed her coat and guided her towards the boys to tell them, they would call it a night.

They were in bed an hour later, a security detail placed in front of the house and one guy right on their floor. Castle hoped it would be enough to bring them through the night.


	18. Chapter 18

_AN: Thanks again for all the great reviews and feedback on this story. Here comes the next chapter for you guys._

XOXOX

Castle stood in the middle of Interrogation 1 or what was left of it, bullet holes gracing the walls. Valez' blood was still on the floor and on the wall behind him. A cold shiver ran down Castle's back, it could so easily have been the blood of one of them.

Beckett had walked straight into Gates' office to get an update, while the boys had yet to show up. Castle didn't blame them, they had worked more than anyone else over the past couple of days, and they deserved at least a couple of hours of sleep.

Castle and Beckett on the other hand had gotten up early to make their way back to the precinct. Kate hadn't slept well, neither had he. He'd kept waking up, feeling the overwhelming need to check she was still breathing and he wasn't sure how many more days and nights like this he was able to survive. They deserved some peace, didn't they? They deserved to live their life together, build a future without the permanent threat of death dangling over their heads.

"Gates said they weren't able to ID the shooters yet," he swirled around at her voice behind him, "but uniforms were able to determine that they came through the back door, leading to the alley behind the precinct."

"What now?" He questioned, rooted to his spot in the middle of the room, while Beckett leant against the door frame.

She just shrugged. She didn't have an answer for him. She didn't know either, "I'll go make some coffee. You want some?"

"Sure," he gave her a small smile and watched her making her way to the break room, before letting his view wander through the room one more time. Something caught his attention on the table top, stepping closer he saw something carved into the table top that definitely hadn't been there before. Someone had scratched a combination of numbers and letters onto the table and that someone could have only been Cesar Valez.

Hurrying into the bullpen he found Beckett and the boys staring at one of the TV's, watching Senator Bracken giving a statement in front of Police Plaza One, standing next to the police chief. Castle had to reel in the anger, boiling up in him, when seeing the bastard talking like he was the Samaritan of the NYPD.

"Guys," he tried to get their attention, but was shushed by Ryan and Espo, who obviously wanted to hear what Bracken had to say.

"We will not," Bracken spoke with fierce, his index finger rose in a threatening gesture, "I repeat. We will not tolerate that the men and women, risking their lives and health for our city and its citizens, will be ambushed and threatened in their own headquarters and precincts, on their own doorsteps. Mayor Weldon and I will do everything in our powers to help finding the people responsible for the attack on the 12th Precinct last night."

They heard a reporter shout a question at the Senator, who shook his head, "Please understand we can't give any details about an ongoing investigation at this point but be assured that New York's finest will work day and night to put everyone responsible to justice. Thank you."

Esposito muted the TV, turning around to face the others, "He almost convinced me that he cares, almost." He saw Castle's eager face and direct his next question at him, "What's up Castle?"

"I think I found something."

After quickly explaining his findings they all gathered in interrogation to examine Valez carvings.

"What do you think it means?" Castle asked, hope bubbling up in him. It had to mean something. It just had to.

"SKB 5236," Espo repeated the combination, "I don't know bro. But Valez definitely left a message. Good job Castle." Esposito patted his shoulder, before he and Ryan took pictures and scribbled the numbers and letters down into their notebooks.

XOXOX

"Valez obviously knew that someone was going to come for him," Ryan mused while they sat at the conference table trying to make sense of Valez' message. "There was not enough time for him to carve this once the shooting started."

"He probably knew what was to come after he learned that his lawyer had been driven off the roadand used the pen Detective Ryan left on the table to scratch it in," Gates agreed, reaching for another M&M from Kate's bowl. "So any idea what this means?" She asked taping on the paper with the code.

"Maybe the number of a locker, though I don't picture Valez to be the kind of guy to place compromising information in his GYM locker," Esposito said. "Bus and train stations are out as well since 9/11. The few remaining once are cleaned out after 24 hours, so not a place for documents or whatever this is either."

"What about a safe deposit box at his bank?" Castle suggested.

"I already checked that, none of the banks where he has accounts knows this number," Ryan shook his head.

"Yes, but those are his official bank accounts for his clean businesses, we know there have to be more for his drug money. What if the box is at a bank he otherwise has no connection to?" Beckett asked, giving the paper another look. "SKB, does that ring a bell with anyone?"

"There's a small Scandinavian Bank downtown," Castle jumped in. "I think they're called SKB."

"But its SKB not SCB," Esposito wasn't convinced.

"Yes, but in Swedish Scandinavia it's written with a k," Castle said, pulling a face.

"I'm on it," Ryan said, already leaving the room to call the bank.

XOXOX

Ryan's call to the bank had been successful and Gates and the boys had left ten minutes later to get the contents of the safe deposit box, while Beckett and Castle had to stay behind at the precinct.

"Isn't it surprising how fast you can get a warrant when the Captain calls the judge?" Castle grinned, handing Beckett a cup of coffee.

"I think it's more the high profile of the case," Beckett answered, knowing it probably was a bit of both.

"So what are we doing now?" Castle asked, already bored.

"We wait and hope they'll bring something back that we can work with," Beckett rolled her eyes at him.

"And until they get back?" He pouted at her.

"Gosh Castle, I don't know. Play Angry Birds," she had to bit down on her lip not to laugh.

"But Angry Birds is so 2010," He sighed, but was already pulling out his phone nevertheless.

Beckett just shook her head at him, before pulling out an old case file to occupy herself.

XOXOX

The boys and Captain Gates walked back into the precinct a good two hours later, Ryan and Espo carrying multiple evidence bags.

"You got something?" Beckett shot up from her desk, hopeful eyes directed at the boys.

"Well we've got _something,_" Esposito nodded, "but no idea what exactly.

"We'll get right on it," Ryan assured his boss and divided the evidence bags between his and Espo's desk.

"Castle can help, right?" Beckett wanted at least him to be able to help, plus he was driving her crazy with _all _the games on his phone apparently out of fashion.

"Sure," Ryan nodded, handing Castle a bag with documents, as he returned from his trip to the bathroom. "Here knock yourself out."

The boys got to work while Beckett could only watch, not even allowed to leave the precinct on her own, because of the imminent threat to her life. After an hour of staring holes into the ceiling, she walked over to Castle, leaning down next to him.

"Can I have your phone?" She asked quietly. Everything was better than staring at the ceiling, even Angry Birds.

Castle looked up at her puzzled, "My phone?"

"Mine doesn't have games on it," she huffed, trying to hide her embarrassment. She would never hear the end to this.

"Uhm," now it was Castle's turn to look embarrassed. "Well the battery … It's dead."

Beckett sighed, "Really Castle?"

"Sorry," he shrugged apologetically, making this face he always made when trying to get back on her good side. "Maybe someone has a charging cable?"

She grunted and turned, leaving him without another word to go in search of a charging cable.

She was gone five minutes, when Ryan suddenly jumped up, exclaiming, "I got something." He stared down at the piece of paper in his hand, "That son of a bitch."


	19. Chapter 19

_AN: Almost done ... Having trouble uploading this one. I'll try again_

_XOXOX_

"Castle," Ryan's eyes met the writer's and Castle didn't like the look in them. Ryan was on to something.

"What is it?" Castle asked alarmed, shooting up from Beckett's desk, but Ryan didn't answer, "Ryan, what did you find?" He asked again with emphasis, walking over to the detective, the feeling in his gut telling him whatever Ryan discovered, it was huge.

"It's Bracken," the Irish detective finally said, handing Castle the document he had been working on.

"How …?" Castle started but then stopped mid sentence, reaching for the document Ryan was holding out to him. Castle felt Esposito at his back, coming to eye the paper over his shoulder, "These are just bank account numbers. I don't see a name," Castle finally spoke not sure how Ryan could be certain it was actually Bracken they were dealing with here. "How do you know it's Bracken?"

"I traced it back," Ryan explained, "And though Bracken did a pretty good job covering his tracks, I'm sure we have enough proof it's him who ordered the hit and transferred the money."

"Are you sure?" Castle sounded cautious, he didn't want to tell Kate they were finally able to nail the bastard, only to realize it wasn't enough. They had to be 100 % sure.

A slight smile, played around Ryan's lips, that wasn't all he had found. He had been on to Bracken for the past hour but didn't want to say something until he was convinced he had enough to prove it.

"I'm sure," he pulled out some photos, handing them over to Castle, "Look at these."

Castle took the pictures from Ryan, his eyes widening when he saw who and what was on them. The first showed Bracken and Valez together in a shady alley, another one showed the money exchange.

"Valez did a solid job. He made sure Bracken would go down if he went behind his back," Ryan took a deep breath, "Castle, this is enough. It's enough to bring him down, if not for Beckett mom's murder at least for ordering the hit on her and Valez. And I'm sure we'll find more once we've been through all of this." He gestured at the still untouched pile of papers.

"It's over?" Castle voice was shaking, he couldn't believe it, didn't trust the feeling of hope and relief bubbling up in him.

"Not yet, but it will be once we put everything together and hand it over to the DA," Esposito said and he sounded so sure, so determined that Castle started to believe it as well.

"Castle," Ryan caught his attention, nodding his head to the stair case, where Beckett made her way over to them, a charging cable dangling from her hand. "You better talk to her. Espo and I will inform Captain Gates."

Castle nodded, taking a deep breath before turning to Kate. She smiled at him, holding up the cable, but when she saw the look on his face, she stopped dead in her tracks.

"What's wrong?" Her voice was steady but her hands trembling when they reached out to Castle who had made his way over to her, "Castle, what's going on?" Her eyes searching his for an answer.

"Come on," he took her by the arm, gently leading her to the break room to provide them with some privacy, while the boys nodded at him and went into Gates' office to do their part of the job.

XOXOX

"Castle, you're frightening me," Kate said when Castle closed the door behind them and just looked at her.

"Kate," he started, his voice sincere when he crossed the room, sitting down next to her and taking her hand. "It's Bracken."

Her eyes widened, "God no, Castle." Her hands fumbled with the lapels of his shirt. "What …?"

He stopped her with a finger over her lips. "We've got evidence. The bastard is going down. Ryan and Esposito are already talking to Gates."

The shock in Beckett's eyes disappeared, making room for disbelief. "Castle?"

He nodded, reading the question in her eyes, "It's over, Kate."

She threw herself into his arms, letting the tears fall, the turmoil of the past days finally getting the best of her. He just held her, running small circles on the small of her back. "I'm sorry, Kate." He whispered into her hair.

"For what?" He heard her stutter, trying to get herself back under control.

"That we probably won't be able to prove what he did to your mom," he sighed, "that we won't be able to get justice for her."

Kate pulled back, framing his face with her hands, "Castle, look at me."

He did as told, lifting his eyes to hers.

"It's enough. It's enough to know he won't be able to do it again. It's enough to know we're safe and we can finally move on. I want a future with you without worrying if he might come for us. It's more than enough. Thank you, Castle." She brushed her lips against his. "Thank you for being here and doing this with me."

"Always," he breathed overwhelmed by his emotions. She had never talked about their future this openly, he knew what kind of girl she was, so he had suspected it, but to hear her say it, was one of the best things ever. "I love you," he smiled at her, before capturing her lips again with his.

XOXOX

A throat being cleared behind them caused Beckett and Castle to pull away from each other reluctantly.

"Sorry guys, but Gates wants to talk to you," Ryan shrugged apologetically, "Now."

They nodded and Castle pulled her up with him, "Ready?" He asked, giving her hand a supportive squeeze.

"Yes, let's get this over with," she nodded and followed him out of the break room into Gates' office.

Captain Gates signalled them to have a seat, doing the same on her side of the table, while rearranging some of the papers in front of her.

"So, Detectives Ryan and Esposito updated me on the involvement of Senator Bracken and after looking at the evidence I agree that we have enough to hand the case over to the DA and get a warrant." She took off her glasses and looked at Beckett and Castle.

"There's only one question I need an answer to and Ryan and Esposito told me you were the one to be able to give it to me." Her eyes were on Beckett, when she asked the last open question, "Why you, Detective Beckett. Why does the Senator of the State of New York wants you dead?"

Beckett looked over at Castle, who gave her an encouraging nod, silently telling her she should tell Gates everything, it was time. Taking a deep breath, she lifted her eyes to meet her captain's, "Senator Bracken is the man responsible for my mother's murder as well as many more." She started to tell the Captain everything they had been able to discover about the conspiracy that led to her mother's murder and to Senator Bracken wanting her dead as well.

Captain Gates listened, she didn't interrupt Beckett, she didn't ask questions, just took it all in silence while the story unfolded. They were quiet when Beckett had come to the end and Gates slowly nodded, as if accepting everything she had just been told.

"I'm sorry Kate," she finally said, her voice soft, her eyes warm when they met Kate's. "And I understand why you couldn't have me involved earlier, still I wished you had. I might have been able to help."

"I couldn't risk that," Kate replied weary, not sure what Gates wanted to hear from her.

"I know," her boss nodded, fumbling with the papers in front of her. "He will go down, Kate. I promise you that."

"Thank you, Sir."

XOXOX

She stood tall and strong in the middle of the bullpen when they brought him in, her eyes steady, while her heart pounded so fiercely in her chest, she thought it might explode. She felt Castle at her back, like a solid rock, staying close, but not touching and she was grateful for it. She couldn't bear it right now. She would cry in his arms later, but right now she needed to be strong.

Senator William Bracken came to a sudden stop in front of her, eyes full of hate.

"This isn't over," he hissed at her, far beyond the point of caring who heard him.

"I believe it is," Kate answered calmly, no emotion evident in her voice and watched him be led away by two uniforms.

The moment he was out of sight, her shoulders sagged and Castle was at her side, his hand on her shoulder, turning her around and she gratefully sank into his embrace, wrapping her arms around his waist.

"You wanna stay for the interrogation?" Castle asked quietly, but felt her shake her head.

"No," she shook her head. Bracken wouldn't talk anyway. "Just get me out of here Castle," she begged and he was already grabbing her coat.

Gates insisted that LT would take them home, joining the other security detail at Castle's loft, saying she wouldn't risk anything until things would settle down. They dodged the reporters, already gathering outside the precinct, by leaving through the underground garage. It was only a matter of time until they would find out about Beckett's connection to Senator Bracken and who knows what would happen then. Castle was trying to come up with a plan to convince Kate to leave the city with him for a couple of days, knowing they could both need some time off, when she suddenly interrupted his thoughts.

"I need to talk to my dad."

XOXOX

LT parked the cruiser in front of Jim Beckett's apartment, telling Kate he would wait and she should take her time. Thanking him she climbed out of the car and stepped onto the sidewalk, a confused expression on her face when Castle stayed inside the car.

"You coming, Castle?" She asked, raising one eyebrow at him.

Something she couldn't quite read flashed over his face. _Surprise? _But he hurriedly followed her onto the sidewalk and into the apartment building.

Standing close to each other in the elevator, she reached for his hand, making him look at her.

"What was that?" She asked.

He looked puzzled, "What was what?"

"Why did you stay in the car?" She clarified her question.

He stared at her, not sure what to say, in the end deciding on the truth, "I thought you might want to do this alone."

Reaching up, she stroke his cheek, the insecurity in his face giving her heart a little punch, "Not anymore," she told him, before placing a soft kiss on his lips.


	20. Chapter 20

**_AN: This is it. The last chapter. I'm not sure you all got an alert for Chapter 19. If not you might to read that one first. ;-) Thanks for your support, your lovely reviews, hope to see you again. ;-) _**

XOXOX

She woke to an empty and cold bed when it was still dark outside, the moon glistening through the half closed curtains, bathing Castle's bedroom in a soft light, smoothing down the edges. It was a peaceful setting, a peacefulness that resonated within her whole being, knowing that today was a beginning and she looked forward to it. So with a new, formally unknown lightness to her heart she got out of bed in search of him.

They had talked to her dad for about two hours and while Jim Beckett had taken the news surprisingly well, he was mainly happy his daughter was out of harm's way for once and for all. Having found the murderer of his wife didn't matter as much to him as to know his daughter could finally move on, live the life she deserved, without fearing it would be taken away from her again.

After learning about the probable press disaster to come he decided to go to his cabin until things would settle down. He had invited them both to come along, bring Alexis and Martha as well and to Castle's surprise Kate had said she would think about it.

When they had left, Jim had taken Castle aside, pulling his daughter's boyfriend into a bear hug and thanking him. For what exactly Castle still wasn't sure, but it wasn't important anyway. It was over and Kate was safe. It was all that mattered.

They were beyond tired when they entered the loft late in the evening, his mother and daughter had waited for them, dinner ready and wanting to hear everything. But they realized quickly that neither Castle nor Beckett were in any condition for long explanations. They settled for tomorrow, opting to give the couple some time alone and retreated to their rooms for the night.

After that it had been only waiting, mainly in silence and Kate had held it together until Espo called late in the night to inform them the DA had pressed charges against Bracken. It was officially done and this was the moment Kate allowed herself to believe it. Placing the receiver back on the table with shaking hands, Castle had only to wait a second until she was in his arms, letting go. Her tears soaking through his shirt and for him there was nothing else to do than to hold her until she calmed down.

She had finally lifted her head from his chest, were it had rested for the past twenty minutes and looked at him, a small, tentative smile on her face and to him she had never looked more beautiful. Her make-up was smeared, her cheeks tear stained but yet there was a glow to her he had never seen before.

"Let's go to bed, Castle." She murmured, taking his hand and pulling him with her. "It's been a hell of a day."

They had fallen asleep in each others arms, knowing when they woke up, the world would be a different one for them.

XOXOX

Kate finally found him in the living room staring out of the window. She watched him for awhile, before silently making her way over to him. He startled when her arms sneaked around him from behind, her front pressed to his back, her cheek resting between his shoulder blades, while his hands covered hers over his stomach.

They didn't speak, just breathed together, watching the sun slowly dawn over Manhattan. Its golden beams reaching for them, warming them and bathing the room in an orange glow as if to welcome the couple on the other side of a wild river they had successfully crossed.

Kate pressed a kiss into his neck and Castle pulled her around, position her in front of him. Her back now pressed to his front, his chin resting on top of her head.

"It's beautiful," she whispered, fearing if she spoke any louder she could burst their little bubble. Castle hummed into her hair in response, lacing his fingers through hers.

"We should join my father at his cabin," she said so quietly that he wasn't sure, he heard her correctly. "A couple of days away from the city would do us both good."

"Yeah?" He breathed.

"You think Martha and Alexis would want to join us?" She questioned, turning her head to look into his stunned face.

"I'm not sure with Alexis' classes, but we'll ask them," he promised when he found his voice. "Maybe we can go ahead and they could join us on the weekend?"

"Yeah, that would be great," she smiled, placing a tender kiss at his jaw.

"And when we get back?" He asked not really sure what he was going for.

She looked at the dawning sun, getting brighter and brighter with every minute and suddenly she knew exactly how to answer his question. They were ready for the next step.

"When we get back," she said, turning in his arms, grinning up at him, her arms once more sneaking around his waist. She wanted to see his expression when he heard what she would say next.

"When we get back?" He prompted, grinning back at the mischief in her eyes.

"I'll move in."

"You what?" He stuttered, all color draining from his face. "Move in?"

"I thought …," Kate stopped. She had been sure he would be thrilled, probably thought about it for some time already. "Maybe you're right. It's a bit early." She tried to paddle back, hoping he wouldn't realize the hurt in her voice.

"Shut up," he growled, before his lips came crushing down on hers.

She gasped in surprise, feeling his grip on her tighten when he deepened the kiss, crushing her to him until the need for air made them break apart.

"Wow," was all she got out, while trying to catch her breath.

"What is wow?" They heard Alexis ask from the kitchen and turned around, seeing the amusement about having them caught in action all over her face.

But Castle didn't care, didn't care at all when he answered his daughter with the brightest smile on his face.

"Kate's moving in."

**_THE END_**


End file.
